For Her Father
by Evil-Queen-Charlotte
Summary: Renee loves her family and would stop at nothing to make sure they are safe. So when Rookery messes with her father, she would resort to use the help of vampire to get him back. GregoryXOc.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

The sun had set and Renee was cleaning up the dishes from dinner. Her mother had gone to check on Renee's baby brother and her father was off checking the cemetery. Her father was the grounds keeper, and they lived in a small house on the outskirts of the cemetery. Renee was often teased about living there, but she loved it. It allowed her to get closer to nature, it was often silent and she could hear the birds and bats and bugs all night and day.

It was getting late and Renee was looking outside the window and didn't see her father. He was usually back by now. She got up and went upstairs to the nursery where her mother was rocking her baby brother, Jules, to sleep.

"Hey mum, I'm going to go look for dad. He hasn't come back yet," she said and her mother looked up at her.

"Okay, be careful, take the large torch with you. Don't need you tripping over tree roots again," replied her mother as she looked down at her son again. Renee nodded and headed back downstairs. She threw her black cloak on and put the hood up because it was cold out and grabbed the large torch.

She made her way through the cemetery, looking around to see if her father was anywhere but she didn't see anyone.

She was now in the heart of the cemetery and saw a light up ahead. She had her way to it and saw a guy in all black standing over a hole with some weird metal mechanism in it and her father was hooked into it, hanging there, and it looked very much like he was dead.

"What is going on here?" she asked rushing over, "what have you done to my father?" She noticed two puncture wounds in her father's neck and gasped.

"I'm afraid your cemetery is infested with vampires," said the guy unhooking her father and laying him on the ground, Renee immediately kneeled next to her father.

"What? I've heard of you, you're that crazy guy who goes around claiming you're a vampire hunter. What have you done to my father?" she asked.

"He is my confirmation," he replied and took down his contraption and loading it into his truck then picking her father up.

"Confirmation for what? He needs to go to a hospital!" she said standing up and holding onto her father.

"He is far beyond the help of the hospital, now let go," he said pulling a drawer out and trying to slide her father's body into it.

"No, he's my father, and he needs medical treatment."

"Get off!" he shoved her and she fell back and down the hole. She fell and landed on a stone floor at the bottom. She looked up at the hole and saw the Vampire Hunter peer down before hearing his truck drive away. She groaned and moved her arms to push herself up to a sitting position.

"Ow, ow, ow ,ow, ouch!" she hissed as she started moving then dropped back down, "my back." Her back really hurt from landing on the stone ground and now she was stuck. She noticed she was in a tunnel and was about to call for help when a bright light all of a sudden turned on and screams erupted from down the tunnel. Renee waited for the screams to die down and it did when the light was turned off. She heard murmuring but couldn't make out how many voices there were, it was only when she heard footsteps that she decided to yell for help.

"Help!" she said for lack of a better expression. The footsteps paused before they rushed down the hall and were getting louder. Then she saw three boys appear, two looked to be related, probably brothers, where the third was blonde and the shortest.

"Who are you?" asked the blonde boy.

"Renee, my father is the cemetery guard and I fear that supposed vampire hunter killed him. I tried to save my father but he pushed me down here and I can't move, it's my back," she explained in a rush.

"Rookery didn't kill your father," said the eldest boy on the verge of laughing, "Rookery couldn't kill anyone."

"Then what happened to my father?" she snapped at him. Her father's life was not a laughing matter.

"Not right now, we need to get you up," said the other boy who had been silent up till now he leaned down with the blonde haired boy, "Gregory help us," said the boy and the eldest boy, who had now been identified as Gregory, rolled his eyes and walked over.

"Move aside," he said, they listened and he leaned down and picked her up supporting her knees and back with his hands.

"Ouch!" shouted Renee then glaring at Gregory, "that hurt, the point was not to further injure me."

"No one told me," he said as they walked back down the tunnel.

"Who is this?" asked a woman who was supporting a man with the help of a young girl.

"Daughter of the cemetery's guard," explained Gregory.

"Her name is Renee," said his brother.

"Oh dear, I am so sorry," said the woman, "and on behalf of my son I am sorry." She said staring down her eldest son.

"Why, what did he do?" she asked looking Gregory.

"Can we just take her home?" he asked bored.

"I suppose, where do you live, dear?" asked the woman.

"In a house on the outskirts," she explained wincing as Gregory shifted her weight.

"That's the direction we need to go to get to the barn," said the little blonde boy.

"Then we will drop her off before following Tony," said the mother and they all left the tunnels. Renee instructed them where to go and soon she was dropped off and she carefully made her way inside.

"Darling, where's your father, and why were you out so long?" asked her mum who was pouring herself some tea in the kitchen.

"I think you should sit down," she said going over to stand next her mother. She couldn't sit down so she stood and began to explain everything that happened.

"So this…this crazy buffoon took my husband?" she asked in tears.

"I tried to get him back mother, to get him medical treatment, but I couldn't," she said.

"Yes, you tried your best. I will call the bobbies and get this settled, you go take a nice hot shower and see if it helps your back. Take it easy darling," she said. Renee nodded and carefully made her way upstairs.

She was going to make Rookery pay for what he had done to her father. No one needs to be mixed up in his insanity. She quickly took a hot shower which really didn't help then laid face down on her bed as she tried to go to sleep.

It didn't work out well. She just kept thinking about that family that was there in the tunnels. No one is allowed in after the sun goes down, yet there they were, there they all were-

But now wasn't the time to worry about a strange family living in the tunnels under the cemetery! Her father was in trouble! He could be badly hurt and currently, as far as she knew, was not receiving medical treatment. But what could they do? She had a hurt back, her mum was pregnant, and her brother was not nearly old enough.

Quickly getting up she realized what she had to do. She made her way downstairs with a torch in hand to light her way. She took a bunch of ice packs from the freezer and placed on her bed and laid down on them so her back could cool. If her back wasn't better in the morning she would take a lot of pain killers and then go hunt down that little blonde boy, Tony Thompson. They said they would be at his house and she knew they would know something about what happened to her father and where he might be.

The next morning Renee got down to business. She made sure her family was okay, mainly her mum, and explained that she going to get dad back at all costs.

"But dear, shouldn't we let the bobbies handle this? I called them last night and they said they were on it," worried her mum as she tried to feed her son.

"The bobbies aren't going to care about a missing cemetery guard. No one comes here anyway, except for that family and I have to find them. Mum, please just take care of yourself and of Jules. I'll be back with dad before you know it," said Renee as she just finished loading her bag with some food, a map, her torch, a scarf, a blanket, and a first aid kit. She zipped her bag up, and her coat.

"Fine, I don't like it, but please be careful. I can't lose you as well," replied her mum.

"I know, I will," said Renee as she put her bag on then hugged her mum.

"I love you."

"Love you too. Bye Jules." Renee rubbed her brother's head before going out the front door.

Renee got on her bike and headed into town. There was only one main street that got everyone everywhere, and it was down that stretch of road that she was travelling to get to town. The cemetery was on the outskirts of town so it took a while to get to town which was smack dab in the middle. She parked her bike alongside the local pub where it would be safe and headed over to the market and found the vegetable man, who was friends with everyone.

"Hey Renee, what are you doing here so early?" he asked as he was cleaning some lettuce.

"I'm kind of on a mission. Do you know where the Thompson's live?" she asked looking at the selection of vegetable before looking at him.

"That's the new family that just moved in. Saw the mum around here sometimes, can't say where they live though. There were a few places bought around the same time, people always seem to leaving and coming, the Kingsleigh place over there on the corner just went up for sale," he said nodding to the giant yellow house behind them.

"Do you know anyone who would know where they live?" she asked, "it's kind of urgent."

"Try McAshton. The pop works for him I believe," he said.

"McAshton, right. Thanks Frank!" she said rushing back to her bike.

"No problem Renee. Good luck!" Renee nodded to him and took off on her bike. McAshton knew pretty much everyone in town, so of course he would know where the Thompson's lived.

**A/n: **Greetings from Disneyland. SO I didn't finish my Rudolph Story so I decided I would post the first chapter of my Gregory story I had been working on. It will be longer than my Rudolph one and is several chapters away from being finished but I figured you nice people deserve it.

Thank you reading and reviews are welcomed.

_Charlotte


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

She was riding past the expanse of the new golf course being built, because Scotland needed another and McAshton needed more money. She rolled her eyes and made her way up the driveway when she froze. There was that red truck! Rookery's truck! She hid her bike in some trees and started snooping around the truck. No one had noticed her and it seemed that no one was in the truck so she started looking around.

She didn't see her father anywhere and there were too many compartments to this contraption. She then heard some voices and looked around the truck to see some workers walking out holding some blueprints. She decided to just ask Lord McAshton and continue on to the Thompson's house since she didn't have time to check the truck.

"Excuse me," she said walking up to the workers, "might you know where I can find Lord McAshton?"

"Er, he just went off with that vampire hunter loon," said one.

"Oh, do you know where they were headed, I really need to speak with Lord McAshton," she said as sweetly as possible.

"Headed off down there," said the other and nodded his head towards the back of the McAshton estate.

"Thank you," she said and turned and headed on in that direction. She was walking there when she nearly ran into someone.

"Whoa, watch it kid," she said then noticed the spiked blond hair.

"Sorry," he said then looked up at her, "hey you're the girl from last night."

"Tony! Oh thank god I find you. Where is your house?"

"What? Why?"

"I am trying to find my father and all I know is that something happened to him last night and I have a feeling it has something to do with that family you're harbouring at your house. I need their help," she said.

"I know what happened, Gregory bit your father. I don't know why, but he's always been a little, you know," he said and twirled his finger by his head in a sign of 'crazy'.

"Bit? Are you saying they really were vampires? And that my father is one now?"

"Yes they are vampires, but I don't know about your dad. Look my house is just down the street it's the first one on the left. You can find the family in my cellar there is an entrance to the right of the front door. Now I have to go I was tailing Rookery and Lord McAshton," he said and stared to leave.

"Thanks Tony," she said and ran back to her bike and went as fast as she could to the first house on the left. Once she saw it on the horizon she picked up speed and quickly made it to the door and hid her bike off to the side. She looked around to make sure no one saw her and then she started looking around for the cellar door.

She found it under some vines and pulled it open. It was dark down there and a little musty and she sneezed once the door opened, but she quickly got over it and reached into her pack and pulled her torch out. She turned it and carefully walked down the steps and into the cellar. She didn't see anyone down there so she assumed they were hiding or Tony was lying.

She stared searching in different boxes and under large drapes. It was finally when she opened up a large basket box that she spotted the one Sackville-Bagg that she was looking for.

"What now?" growled Gregory as he was disturbed from his sleep once more.

"I need you," she said and Gregory smirked and Renee realized what he was thinking, "what? No not like that. I need your help."

"Oh," he said.

"Maybe your brother can help me more though," she said looking around.

"Well him and my sister went off to help Tony so you're stuck with me," he said sitting up. That's when she caught that he was wearing a muzzle and a straightjacket.

"What's with the get up?"

"The what?"

"Why are you wearing that?"

"It was my mother."

"Wait, so you did bite my father?" Gregory stared at her in the eye before answering.

"Yes."

"Then you will be helping me. We need to find my father and figure out what is wrong with him."

"Rookery is using him, first as bait, which I fell for, then as proof so he can have free access to McAshton and the Stone," he said struggling against his constraints.

"Well it is working because one, you fell for the bait, and two, Rookery is at McAshton's right now," she said moving behind him and untying the straight jacket.

"Then we can only hope Tony and my siblings found it first," he said.

"Now if I finish untying these please promise you won't bite me," she said pausing in her work.

"I promise," he said rolling his eyes.

"Look, I know you have this abrasive personality, but I really need your help. My family is nothing without my dad and currently I don't know what he is and I just want him back. Surely you must know what it feels like to worry over a family member," she said as she pulled the straight jacket off of him and looked at him. He removed the muzzle then looked over in the direction where his father was weakly sleeping. He thought it over before turning towards her and nodding.

"I'll help you," he said getting out of the basket.

"Thank you, and it is kind of you fault that he is in this mess," she said and he glared at her.

"Do you want me to change my mind?" he snarled.

"No, I'm just giving you further justification as to why you should help me. Now come on, we need to go," she said.

"Hold on," he said and he moved over to his father. He moved the covers off and carefully took off a necklace. He placed it around his neck before replacing the covers and heading out to the stairs with Renee.

"What is that?" she asked.

"I'll explain along the way to McAshton's," he said.

"Right," she said then stopped right before they hit the sunlight. She reached into her bag and put her torch away before pulling out her scarf and wrapping it around her neck.

"Oh come on," he said.

"Look you bit my dad, I'm not taking any chances. And for you," she said pulling her blanket out and putting it over his head, "to block the sun. Can you see?"

"Yes," he grumbled.

"Good, now follow me," she said and took his hand lead him up the stairs and over to her bike. It had a back seat and pegs for feet to rest on. Her father bought it for her from his friend who had twins but out grew the bike. She never had someone ride on the bike before but then again she never talked with a vampire before. There is a first time for everything.

"Why can't I just fly us there?" he asked as he got one look at the bike.

"Because it is broad daylight. Someone will be bound to see us," she said and got on the bike, "now get on." Gregory rolled his eyes, even though she couldn't see and got on behind her. He held onto her shoulders and she took off back towards McAshton's. Along the way Gregory explained everything about the Stone of Attamon and the comet, and about his family.

"And what about my father? I mean, is he a vampire too now?" she asked as they were coming up to the McAshton estate.

"He's not a full vampire yet. He only has one mission right now and that is blood. Once he drinks blood for the first time then he will be a full vampire," he explained.

"And can this comet turn him into a human with him not being a full vampire?"

"I don't know," he said.

"Well let's hope so," she said as they pulled up to the front drive way and she paused.

"He's gone," he said.

"Crap," she said getting off the bike and looking at the ground.

"What are you doing?" asked Gregory as he held the bike up.

"Looking for tracks to see where they head," she said and followed the tracks in the rocks that went out the driveway and to the right.

"Went to the right," she said and got back on the bike and they were off again.

"That is actually slightly impressive," said Gregory as they headed down the road.

"Thanks, my father taught me. Now what is down here?" she asked trying to think of where Rookery might be.

"Well we just passed the town," said Gregory looking as the town passed, "all that is really left out here is the cemetery."

"Would he go back there?"

"Only if he thought the stone was there."

"Well the stone is with a McAshton."

"There are no McAshton's buried in our cemetery, they were all buried at the McAshton's."

"Which would explain why he was there this morning. Maybe he didn't find it there. Maybe someone else who is dead has it and he is searching the cemetery for them."

"Seems about right. I have a map of the cemetery at my house, it is categorized about time of death, we could narrow our search down that way." Gregory just nodded and they made it to the cemetery. They kept a look out for a big red truck but saw nothing. Once at her house she went in carefully leading Gregory and she looked around to see if her mum was there. She didn't see her so she made her way up to her room and closed the window and Gregory took the blanket off and looked around.

"Wait here," she said before leaving the room. She went downstairs and looked around in their books to find the map.

"Oh, hey honey I thought I heard you," said her mum walking in holding Jules.

"Oh, yeah, just needed a map and I'll be going now," she said.

"Who's that in your room? Interesting looking fellow I must say," she said.

"Oh, him, that's just Gregory, he's helping me. Said he is wants to be a detective when he is older so I am letting him help."

"Well I think you should eat before you go back out, it is supper time," said her mum putting Jules down at the table and walking over to the fridge.

"No time, mum, just save some dinner for me for later. We really must be going," she said.

"Alright," said her mum and Renee went back to her room, map in hand.

"Okay, I found it," she said sitting down at her desk and pulling a pen out. Gregory, who had been thoroughly looking over her room, moved and stood behind her to look over the map as well.

"This area," he said finding the right time period.

"That's in the middle of the cemetery," she said folding the map up, "it will be about a ten minute walk."

They headed back downstairs and made their way to the front door but were stopped by Renee's mum.

"Going back out?"

"Yes, I'll be home later mum. And I will have dad," said Renee hugging her mum.

"Right, well it was nice to see you Gregory, thank you for helping," said her mum.

"Oh, no problem," he said a little confused as to how she knew who he was but shrugged it off.

"Come on," said Renee and she shoved Gregory out onto the porch. They looked through the trees and saw that the sun was setting.

"We're running out of time," said Gregory staring at the sky.

"Right," said Renee and they headed out in the cemetery. The tress blocked what little sunlight was left so Gregory didn't need the cover of the blanket, which was a good thing since he left it back in Renee's room.

**A/n:** So I do have some of this story written but there are parts where I need movie dialogue that I skipped over, so this might be the last completed chapter I have. If not then I'll post more later, once I get back from another day with a mouse named Mickey.

Thank you for reading and reviews are welcomed.

-Chalotte


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

They continued on in silence searching around for any signs of Rookery. They were slowly making their way to the centre of the cemetery and it was nightfall now. Gregory heard some noise up ahead and grabbed Renee and pulled her behind a tree with a hand over her mouth. She looked at him and he dropped his hand and peered around the tree. He walked out from behind it and looked around. Renee waited for the 'all clear' signal before walking out.

"What was it? A bird?" she asked looking around.

"It was bigger, but it stopped or something," he said, "anyway I don't hear it anymore."

"So, what was with the whole protect me business?" she asked genuinely curious.

"My dad would kill me if I was with another human and something happened to them," he said.

"So what is your relationship with your father like?"

"Strained."

"I'm sorry. May I ask why?"

"For the past three hundred years we've always had to do what he wanted. Can't drink human blood, have to keep searching for the Stone, can't stop to enjoy the time that is passing us. I want us to use our powers as they were meant to be used, not hiding away from idiots like Rookery. We just don't see eye to eye. I still don't, but we are so close. I just want this to all be over."

"Father's are tricky things. Being stuck out here in the cemetery, I never really had many friends, as you can imagine why, so I would always hang out with my father growing up. My mum was always busy with the house, keeping it orderly, and then with my brother, and soon I will have another sibling and she will busy with that-"

Renee was cut off as someone burst through the bushes they were passing and knocked her to the ground. She scraped her knee on the rock and the thorns on the bushes scratched her face. Gregory acted quickly and shoved whoever it was off of her and they both looked at him.

"It's my dad!" she said getting up. Gregory looked at her then drew in a breath at the sight and smell of her blood. Her father dove for her again and Gregory held onto him.

"One mission, blood," said Gregory, restating what he said earlier, "please get cleaned up as fast as possible."

Renee nodded and pulled her first aid kit out of her bag and cleaned the blood off her scratches and scrape and bandaged them. She returned back to Gregory who was doing a good job at calming her father down and he looked at her when she rejoined them.

"Now what?" she asked securing her back pack.

"I need to get to the cliffs to call the clan. Your father needs to be there, but first I think he needs to drink some blood just to make sure he is full vampire. Once he does, all his memories from when he was human will return. We'll stop by a barn real quick," he said taking a firm hold of her father's upper arm.

"But I left my bike back at my house, how can we do all that in time?" asked Renee.

"Fly. Take my hand," he said holding it out.

"Flying?" she asked with a gulp. Her only fear was heights, more importantly, heights when she wasn't securely strapped into something. She looked at his hand and didn't trust just holding onto his hand.

"Come on," he growled getting impatient. She stepped closer to him and took his hand. Before she knew it they were off in the air and she managed to wrap an arm around his neck and he was laughing at the look on her face.

"Shut up," she said releasing his hand and wrapping her other hand around his neck. She found it amazing that he was supporting himself, her, and her father. Gregory smiled at her, fangs and all, and wrapped his arm around her waist to make sure she was secure. He really didn't need to deal with girly fears at the moment.

They flew to the barn and Gregory told her to wait outside, she didn't need to see or hear this. She waited patiently and looked up at the sky. The moon and the comet were on the other side of the barn so she couldn't see them but she looked up at the stars and smiled. She loved nature. Which was good since she grew up in the middle of it. She particularly loved night time because she had a thing for space. Partially because her father was a big Star Trek fan, but also because it was simply amazing and beautiful at the same time.

She heard the barn doors open and she turned and saw Gregory walk out with her father who was making sure there was no blood on his face. His eyes landed on his daughter and he ran to her and hugged her.

"Renee," he said happily hugging her, "I am sorry."

"It's okay father. I know how to turn you back. Gregory here is helping us," she said as they pulled away and he turned to face Gregory.

"Thank you," he said. Gregory nodded.

"We must get to the cliffs," he said walking over to Renee, "I'll hold onto you while your father flies."

"Right, how do I do that? Think happy thoughts?" he asked.

"No," said Gregory rolling his eyes, "just try to feel weightless and you will lift up. It is really simple just don't focus too much on it."

Renee watched her father close his eyes and then slowly he lifted up from the ground. Gregory wrapped an arm around Renee's waist and lifted off as well.

"Follow me," he instructed to her father who was eyeing his arm and his daughter's arms around his neck but followed him nonetheless to the cliffs.

They carefully landed and Renee helped her father sit down on a rock nearby.

"I have to make the call just stay here," said Gregory and he removed the necklace he took from his father and started twirling it around his head at the edge of the cliff and looking out towards the water.

"So," said her father after a while, "what is your relationship with him?"

"Nonexistent?" said Renee not knowing how to answer that, "I just asked him to help because he was the one who bit you."

"Ah, okay. And what are we waiting for?" he asked trying to figure out why they were sitting there. Renee then did a basic explanation of the comet and the stone and had some help explaining some bits when Gregory's little sister, Anna arrived.

"Well, this shall be an interesting night," said her father once they were done explaining.

Just then a car pulled up and two adults got out. Gregory and Anna's parents, in the car another couple still sat.

"Mother, father!" exclaimed Anna as she got up and made her way to her parents. "We found Uncle Vaughn's grave- I mean, Tony found it. And he saw the stone in a vision. He and Rudolph are off to find it now"

"May their quest be fruitful," responded her father who then turned to his son, "Thank you, Gregory." Gregory smiled and started twirling the necklace faster and one by one bats appeared in the sky.

"Oh, Renee darling, for your safety, please get in the car," said Gregory's mum and Renee nodded and got in the car and her father walked over to protect it.

"Who might you be?" asked the woman in the passenger seat turning around to look at Renee.

"Oh I am Renee, that's my father, he was turned into a vampire and I'm here to get him back," she explained.

"Oh, how horrible. But you are a great daughter. I'm Dottie, and this is my husband Bob. Do you know our son Tony?" she asked.

"Ah, so that's how you are in this. Yes I know him, met him last night," she said finally figuring out what they were doing here.

The conversation ended there as the car quickly became surrounded by various vampires. They were peering at the humans inside the car like they were at a zoo. Renee became very uncomfortable but then calmed down when she saw her father shooing the other vampires off and so did Gregory's parents as well. Once everyone had gathered Gregory returned the necklace to his father and they all patiently waited. Renee could only assume they were waiting for Tony and Rudolph to return with the stone.

Over this time, Renee explained to the Thompson's about everything, just as Gregory had told her only mere hours before. They were so relieved to know everything and not be totally confused by this strange occurrence, then it changed to worry about what their son had gotten himself into.

A long time had gone by and no sign of Rudolph nor Tony came and finally Fredrick felt it was his time to address the crowd.

"After all of our wondering, all of our waiting. I've left our fate in the hands of two small boys. It's all my fault; I won't even ask your forgiveness. I don't deserve it," he said sulking a bit. A gasp went around the crowd as Fredrick joined the ranks again. A minute passed before something caught Anna's attention.

"Tony's near," she said looking in the sky.

"Where?" asked his mum searching around.

"There," exclaimed Anna and she pointed into the sky. Tony and Rudolph were flying straight towards them and Tony held up the stone and shouted. That's when Renee got out of the car and Bob and Dottie followed after her.

They carefully landed in front of Fredrick and Tony smiled a huge smile and held the stone up.

"I think you've been searching for this," he said.

"The stone," he said and took it and placed it into its chain, "thank you my friend."

"Tony," said his mum and he ran to them.

"The Stone of Attamon is ours," he said and everyone cheered. The ceremony began and the humans stood in the back and watched. A red beam of light came from the comet and to the stone and it looked like everything was going to go smoothly when all of a sudden a blimp came up from below the cliffs and blocked the stream.

"Hey, that's my blimp," said Bob Thompson. Of course it was none other than Rookery who gave a cry of 'vampires' before coming out to attack, kicking the stone out of Fredrick's hand in the process. Rookery landed, with his light up cross shining brightly, and he caught the stone with a laugh.

"Mum! Dad!" shouted Tony going to the rescue.

"All right, that's it," said Bob as he took his apron off and shoved it into Tony's hands. He and his wife each took turns hitting Rookery and they gave a particularly hard punch to Rookery's stomach and the stone when flying in the air.

"Catch it Tony!" shouted Rudolph as Tony tried to get under the stone and catch. Luckily he did and everyone turned to look at him. The blimp flew up and Tony's dad pushed Rookery over the cliff.

"The ceremony!" shouted Fredrick.

"You know what we want! Wish it!" shouted Rudolph. Tony held the stone up over his head and as soon as the blimp was completely out of the way the beam connected back to the stone and Tony closed his eyes and wished.

A red mist slowly started coming up and Renee looked at Gregory as she kept a firm arm on her father. Her eyes expressed her worry more than any words could and Gregory gave her a reassuring smile that everything was going to be okay now. She nodded back but couldn't help but keep her face of worry as the mist slowly climbed up higher and seemed to be engulfing only the vampires. Before she knew it Gregory was covered in the mist and she looked at her father. He gave her a small kiss on her forehead before he too was entirely engulfed.

She felt her father let go of her arm and then the mist seemed to float up towards the comet leaving no one behind. Her new friends were gone, Gregory was gone, and her father was gone. All that remained were the humans. She ran towards the edge of the cliff and stared at the comet for a few minutes.

She finally came back to earth when she heard movement behind her. She turned and saw Tony's parents ushering him towards the car and then Tony's mum held her arms out towards Renee.

"Come on, honey, we'll take you home," she said. Renee walked to her and accepted the comforting hug from Mother Thompson before getting in the car next to Tony and giving him a week smile.

**A/n:** Finally got written what I needed from the movie so a lot of this story will be posted at once because I have been working on it quite a bit. Still unsure when and where I'm going to end it but I'll try to let you know when the end is near.

Thank you for reading and reviews are welcomed.

-Charlotte


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

The car ride was silent after Renee told them where she lived. They took a small road through the cemetery to her house and parked outside.

"Would you like us to come inside with you?" asked Bob turning to face Renee as best he could from the driver's seat.

"No, I think meeting someone new tonight might be too much to my mum in addition to the other news," she said.

"Well if you ever need us, you know where to find us," said Dottie. Renee, in her explanation of the story, had also mentioned going to their house earlier.

"Thank you," she replied and got out the car and walked up to the house. She took a deep breath and slowly let it out before walking in. It was fairly late but she knew she would have to explain everything to her mum tonight.

The house was silent as she dropped her bag off on a kitchen chair and continued her search for her mother. She had hoped her mother had gone off to bed but when she made her way to the living room she saw her mother quietly asleep on the sofa with an open book on her lap.

With a sad smile at the sight, Renee softly walked to her mum and closed the book and placed it on the side table before gently shaking her. Her mum quickly opened her eyes and once she got over the grogginess of just waking up, she hugged her daughter tightly.

"What happened?" she asked as she pulled away and observed her daughter's small tears that fell down, unable to contain her sadness anymore.

She then took a seat on the sofa as well and began the tale, telling her mother everything she knew. At the end of the story they fell in to silence and then she hugged her daughter once more.

"I think we should just get to bed. There doesn't seem anything we can do as of now," said her mum weakly as she pulled away from the embrace.

"Of course. You need your rest, mum," said Renee. Her mum walked up stairs and Renee turned the lights off downstairs and made her way to her room. She got ready for bed and climbed into bed and hugged her pillow. She stared at a picture of her and her father on her bedside table and just closed her eyes and let another tear fall away from her eye.

The best she could do now was fall asleep but as she laid there a curious smell hit her nose. She sat up and looked around her, that's when she saw her black blanket laying on her bed, the one that had been covering Gregory for majority of the day.

She pulled it towards her and smelled it. It smelled like him. He was harsh and had a temper but he had a heart. She grew quite attached to him during the day and although she had lost her father, she also lost a new friend. Gregory intrigued her and she wish she had the time to get to know him better.

Slowly she fell asleep and slept restlessly through the night and well into the next morning.

It had been some time since that peculiar night on the cliffs. It was a nice day, the sun was out and Renee was sitting in the front of her house with her little brother Jules. Her mother was inside resting for any day now she was due.

"Jules, what do you have there?" asked Renee as she saw her brother pick up a caterpillar. He held it up to her and dropped it into her hand.

"You found a caterpillar!" she said as she held in front of his face. He reached for it but Renee held it out of reach. He continued to reach till he fell back and started laughing. Renee then placed the bug on his forehead and smiled as he continued to laugh. He than took it off his head and placed it on a rock carefully.

"Very good," said Renee happy her bother didn't squish the now, most likely, terrified caterpillar.

"Da," he replied. He was still too young to form proper words but he could say simple things like 'Dada' or 'Mama', you know, generic stuff.

"Da?" asked Renee. He smiled and nodded. He was looking behind her at something in the distance. Confused Renee smiled at him.

"What are you looking at?" she asked and turned her head and she became shocked. She did a sharp intake in breath at the sight before her.

There over the small hill in front of their house that separated them from the rest of the cemetery, between two tress, was her father and next to him was Gregory. They paused at the top of the hill and Renee picked her brother up and stood staring at them. Her father smiled and quickly made his way down the hill.

"Mum!" exclaimed Renee as she quickly rushed forward to her father as well. They met halfway and he enveloped his children in a big hug. Renee heard the front door open and she gasped as well.

"Oh, how have you two been?" asked her father as he pulled away and picked Jules up. He held him up and spun him, Jules laughing the entire time, before hugging his son once more. He then caught sight of his wife and smiled. He handed Jules back to Renee and rushed forward to his wife. She hugged him in a tight hug and then they gave each other a soft kiss before pulling away and smiling. He placed his hands on her large belly and smiled.

Renee couldn't keep the smile off her face as she watched her parents before they turned to her.

"How are you here?" she asked looking at her father then at Gregory.

"I think he will explain that," said her father nodding towards Gregory. Her mother came forward and took Jules from Renee before walking into the house with her husband and closing the door.

Renee turned to Gregory and gave him a confused look but still with a smile on her face.

"We're human now," he stated simply shrugging his shoulders. Renee noticed he was wearing modern clothes now. Some black pants and a random band shirt. His hair was still cut the same way but was no longer spiked.

"I can see that," she said.

"You father was with us and I felt it was the right thing to do to return him to his family, he said.

"Thank you, so much, for everything you did to help," she said.

"But it was still my fault you were mixed up in all of it," he said.

"Everyone makes mistakes," was her reply. Gregory just continued to stare at her. "What?" she asked.

"You are a strange human," he said chuckling and looking away from her before looking at her smile.

"You're human too now, so you can't say things like that."

"Well I was a vampire for three hundred years; you get use to a few things."

"Where is the rest of your family?" she asked after a small silence.

"At home, we bought a house in town right by the market place. You father stayed there with us for the night. Actually Tony and his parents were there when we were moving in. They are having dinner at our place tonight, and you father already accepted your families invitation."

"Did he now?" she asked glancing back at the house as saw her mum and father watching from the front window. "Then I guess I will be seeing you at dinner," she said smiling.

"I guess," he replied shrugging. Renee couldn't help but look him over once more. "What?" he asked catching her stare.

"You still are the same old Gregory, but you're also so different at the same time. I mean I only really knew you for a good 24 hours but we spent a lot of that time together and…it's just different," she said still slightly in disbelief.

"You'll get use to it," he said.

"Are you implying then that we will be spending more time together?"

"Yes, you said you don't have many friends, well neither do I."

"Well, friend," she smirked at him, "have any plans till dinner?"

"Yep, unpacking everything in my room then wandering around. I've lived here for a long time but never saw it during the day. Everything is so different."

"Would you like some help unpacking?"

"If you want."

"Then I will, it's either that or playing with Jules. Wait right here," she said and rushed over to the front door. Her parents had stopped watching once they were caught.

"I'm going to help the Sackville-Bagg's unpack," she said grabbing a jacket and rushing back to the front door.

"All right honey, we'll see you later for dinner," said her dad who was holding Jules on his shoulders. Renee nodded and left the house. Her mum just turned to her father and he smiled at her.

"Gregory is a good kid, don't worry," he reassured her. She nodded.

Gregory rode Renee's bike while she sat in the back seat and held onto Gregory as they made their way to his new house. They pulled up and Renee smiled. They were staying at the Kingsleigh house that had recently gone on sale. They parked the bike on the side and entered the house.

"Mum?" he shouted as he closed the door and Renee looked around. It was very nice inside and very rustic. It felt homey and not something you would have expected this family to live in, but Renee loved it nonetheless.

"In the kitchen," came the reply from his mum. Gregory led the way to a very nice, classic yet modern, kitchen.

"Hey mum," he said as they walked in. She was peeling and cutting up some potatoes when they walked in.

"Did you drop him off?" she asked still looking down.

"Yes, mum," he said.

"And how's is everyone. I bet his wife was happy. And how's Renee?" she asked.

"Pretty good," replied Renee and that caused his mum to look up with a large smile on her face.

"Gregory, you didn't tell me you brought her home. Come here, dear," she said wiping her hands then rushing over to Renee and pulling her into a hug.

"I was just getting to that," he said.

"How has everything been?" she asked as they pulled away from the hug.

"Pretty good, thank you for taking care of my father," she said.

"Oh, it was no problem. So what are you two kids up too?" she asked looking between Renee and Gregory.

"Unpacking," replied Gregory as he glanced at Renee then back at his mum.

"Well hop to it, I'll be here making dinner. When you're done do you think you can come help me? Just until your father comes home?"

"Sure mum," said Gregory as he was lightly pushing Renee back towards the front of the house and to the stairs.

"Have fun!" she shouted after them and they went upstairs. Renee tired to see all the other rooms but Gregory led her straight to her room and she found dark green walls, a simple wood bed, wardrobe, and desk and a lot of boxes. There was a window on the other side that Renee walked to as Gregory sat down on his bed and watched her. She looked out the window and saw their backyard, then turned to Gregory.

"Clearly a lot of works needs to be done," she said leaning against the window.

"Yep," he nodded in agreement.

"So shall we start on top and work our way down?" she asked looking at the boxes.

"Makes sense," he said. She nodded and walked over to the boxes. He got up and grabbed a box opener off his desk and opened two boxes for them.

**A/n:** If you wanted the caterpillar that Jules was playing with to be blue I am all right with that.

Thank you for reading and reviews are welcomed.

-Charlotte


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

After the room was fully unpacked and various objects were placed in their new homes, Renee and Gregory found themselves exhausted and laying on his bed, too tired to move.

"Why do you have so much stuff?"

"Well when you live for over three hundred years, you tend to gather a lot of belongings," he replied.

"Well hoarder, you may want to sell some things," she said.

"Nope, not going to happen," he said shaking his head.

"Kids dinner!" came a mother's shout from down stairs. They heard the door open in the room next to them and three sets of feet ran down the stairs.

"Are we classified as kids, because I don't want to get up," said Renee.

"Yes we are, and I'm starving," said Gregory standing up then grabbing Renee's hand then trying to pull her off the bed, "come on, up you come." Renee just groaned and rolled off the bed and planted her feet on the ground before standing up and looking at Gregory who had a raised eyebrow.

"Shut it," she said before walking out of the room. Gregory just smirked and followed after her down stairs.

"Finally, I was about to send a search party," said Gregory's mum as the two teens sat down at the large dinner table. Renee's brother and parents were there, all of the Thompson's, and of course, the Sackville-bagg's. On the table was a large arrangement of food and everyone was ready to dig in.

"We weren't buried mother," said Gregory.

"Could have fooled me," said Renee softly before taking a sip of water and the younger children snickered and Gregory glared at them.

"What ever you say darling," said his mum.

"Now, I am happy everyone could make it tonight to our new home. Old friends, and new friends, we are grateful for you. Thank you," said Frederik Sackville-bagg who stood up and held his wine glass up.

"And congratulations on becoming successfully human. It's great to have you back," said Bob Thompson. Everyone held their glasses up and cheered before taking a sip of their drink.

"Now dig in," said Freda and no one had to be told twice. Chatter began immediately and dishes were being passed and food being eaten.

Occasionally during dinner Gregory would find himself looking over at Renee as she laughed and enjoyed herself. He had felt like before for a girl but he never could act on his feelings because he was a vampire. Now he was human, and she was human. For once, he realized, he could act on his feelings. But he would have to take it slow.

"Gregory," said Renee as she tried to get his attention.

"Hmm?" he asked snapping back from his thoughts.

"Are you done?" she asked pointing at his empty plate. He looked around and noticed that everyone was clearing up their plates.

"Oh, yeah, thanks," he said as she took his plate and the others around her and took them to the kitchen. She returned with his mother carrying plates while his mum had a bunt cake.

"Here we are," said Freda placing the cake on the table.

"Wow, that looks amazing," said Dottie.

"Thanks, I'm surprised I had time to finish it considering I had no help," said Freda looking at her son and Renee.

"Hey it wasn't my stuff," said Renee putting her hands up in defence.

"Don't blame it on me," said Gregory looking at her. She just smiled and shrugged.

"Well either way, we are happy you got it done," said Renee's mother giving her daughter a look.

"So can we eat it already?" asked Tony. Freda smiled at him and began to cut it and serve it everyone. They were silent as they ate the cake and soon it was all gone.

"My compliments to the chef," said Bob as he put his fork down.

"I hear you," said Renee's father.

It was later that evening when everyone was preparing to head to their own homes.

"Hey, mum, can Rudolph and Anna sleep over tonight?" asked Tony and the three youngsters put on pleading looks.

"Um, well, if it's all right with you," said Dottie looking at Freda and Fredrick.

"Take them," said Fredrick and they cheered and rushed upstairs to pack some things.

"Honey, why don't you see if Gregory wants to spend the night at our place," said Renee's mother to her.

"What?" asked Renee slightly shocked by this.

"A boy over for the night, I will not have it!" stated her father shocked. Renee rolled her eyes and decided she didn't see the harm in it, it's not like he was a vampire anymore.

"Oi, Gregory, want to give your parents some peace and come stay at our place tonight?" she asked. He looked shocked by her question and shrugged.

"Sure," he said. He looked at his parents before making his way upstairs, moving aside as Rudolph, Anna, Tony, and two bags came rushing down and out the door.

"I guess we're leaving first. Thank you for the wonderful evening," said Bob before turning to go outside. "Kids! Stop trying the doors are locked!"

"Thank you again, next time it will be our place," said Dottie.

"You're welcome here anytime," said Freda who smiled at Dottie before she left.

"I'm going to go put Jules in the car seat. Thank you so much," said Renee's mother who then headed out. Gregory finally made his way back down stairs with just a backpack of stuff.

"All right, the full parties ready to go. Thanks Sackville-Baggs, it was fun, and the cake was delicious," said Renee's father shaking their hands.

"Thank you," said Renee.

"Bye," said Gregory and they all left.

"Looks like we have the place to ourselves," said Freda smiling.

"First time in three hundred years," said Fredrick smiling as well.

The ride back to their house was somewhat uncomfortable for the two teens. The car seat for Jules took up about half the backseat space so Renee was sitting in the middle seat at first but it was too squished so she was now sitting on Grgeory's lap, with her father looking in the rear view mirror every two seconds.

"Come on, honey, their kids," said Renee's mother.

"Exactly, their _kids_," he said in his defence looking at them once more.

"You said Gregory was a good kid."

"I know, but that was before he was going to spend the night." He glanced back once more.

"You're going to hurt your neck," said Renee.

"If it makes it any better, I'm just as uncomfortable as you are, sir," said Gregory and Renee glared at him and hit him in the shoulder.

"Ow," he said rubbing his shoulder but smirking at her.

"See, dear, their fighting, calm down," said her mother.

"All right," he said and glanced at them once more before focussing on the road for the rest of the trip.

Once home Renee and Gregory quickly got out of the car and walked with her dad to the front door. He unlocked it before heading off to help his wife get their son.

Renee led Gregory up to her room and she sat down on the bed and happily took her shoes off.

"My feet are killing me," she said flexing her feet before resting them on the bed. Gregory placed his bag on the floor, out of the way, and sat next to her on the bed.

"Why are they killing you?" he asked.

"I was standing and helping you fix up your room all day," she said.

"Hey, you offered to help."

"Yeah, yeah. So was my father like this when he was staying with you?"

"Nope, not in the least. I think it was seeing his daughter again today that got him all worked up. For that time he was with us, he wasn't a father, he didn't remember. So he might be a little over protective for a while."

"Hmm, makes sense."

There was a knock on the door and Renee's mother poked her head in.

"I'm putting Jules to sleep in the next room, so whatever you do, keep it down. Your father will be up in a minute but then we'll both be headed to bed as well," she said.

"Okay, night mum," said Renee.

"Night," responded Gregory. Renee's mother nodded and left down the hallway.

"So what do you want to do. I didn't exactly have anything planned since this wasn't my idea," said Renee looking at Gregory.

"I don't know. I haven't been human that long, what do mortals our age do?" he asked.

"Well, there's-" started Renee who was then cut off by her father coming in.

"I know exactly what mortals your age do, and there will be none of it done in this household!"

"I was going to suggest watch a movie, but we could do what he said," said Renee looking from her father to Gregory. Gregory smirked and looked at her as well.

"No! A movie will do just fine," said her father, "now I'm going to bed, and neither of you will get so much as within an inch of each other, you hear?"

"Yes father," said Renee shaking her head, "good night."

"Good night," he said before leaving down the hallway as well, but not without one last look at them.

"He is certainly entertaining," remarked Gregory once her father left.

"Yes he is. So how about it, movie?"

"Why not."

**A/n:** I'm trying to get Gregory and Renee's Father's character's down as best I can. It is really hard when neither of them had much screen time but I'm interpreting from what I saw and what I think they would do so bear with me.

Thank you for reading and reviews are welcomed.

_Charlotte


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

They made their way downstairs and Renee walked over to their movie selection while Gregory took a seat on the sofa.

"What do you want to watch?" she asked sitting on her knees and glancing at Gregory.

"I don't know," he said. He paused and thought about it till a smirk appeared on his face.

"What?" she asked slightly afraid of the sudden smirk.

"Have any vampire movies," he said, his smirk growing wider. Renee smiled and started laughing a bit before nodding.

"Of course I do," she said with a large smile on her face.

"Well then, put one on," he said. She looked over their movies before selecting on and putting it in the player. She grabbed the remote and then took a seat on the sofa next to Gregory.

"Want any popcorn, I think we have some," she said looking at him.

"Sure," he shrugged. Renee walked into the kitchen and put a bag of popcorn in the microwave and waited for it to be done. Once fully popped, she poured the popcorn into a large bowl and took her seat back on the sofa.

The opening title appeared on screen and Gregory looked over at Renee and looked at him once she felt his eyes on her.

"What?"

"Lost Boys? I though we were watching a vampire movie not a movie about Peter Pan or something," he said.

"No, just watch, it is a vampire movie and has nothing to do with Peter Pan."

"If you say so," he said grabbing some popcorn and popping one into his mouth.

They sat there watching the movie in silence, which Renee knew her parents would be pleased about. When the popcorn was finished, the bowl was placed on the floor and slowly Renee shifted so she was leaning against Gregory and he was leaning against the armrest. This started because they got cold and there was only one small blanket that was now draped over both of them.

The movie finished and credits began to roll but Renee was quite comfortable where she was, being supplied warmth from both the blanket and Gregory. He shifted under her and looked down at her.

"Do you plan on getting off?" he asked. She just closed her eyes and snuggled in closer, just to annoy him.

"Nope," she mumbled.

"I have to pee," he said.

"You know for a guy that comes from the Victorian times, you don't act like a gentleman," she said.

"I'm adapting to present times, and either way, I still have to pee so are you going to let me get up?"

"Nope."

"Really?"

"Oh fine," she grumbled and sat up bringing the blanket with her, which she wrapped around her shoulders.

"Thank you," he said getting up and leaving the room. Renee went and turned the movie off and put the bowl back in the kitchen before heading up to her room.

She decided to change into her pyjamas so she went to her wardrobe and pulled out two different pairs of pyjamas. Gregory managed to find her in there and walked over and sat on her bed.

"What are you doing?" he asked staring at the clothes on the bed.

"I'm trying to decide which pyjamas I want to wear. There's the pair that I would wear during this weather, but then there's the one, in which sleeping next to you, would just make my dad go crazy, and it's hilarious when he goes crazy. Which do you think? What are you wearing anyway?"

"Boxers," he said then picked up the shorts and spaghetti strap shirt, "I want to see your dad go crazy." She smiled then went to go change in the bathroom. When she came back she saw Gregory standing by the bed in only his black boxers and putting his clothes into his bag.

"I thought you were kidding," she said as she threw her clothes into her hamper.

"I always sleep in this," he said shrugging. She nodded then climbed into her bed and under the covers. Gregory got in the other side and they just laid there staring at the ceiling for a while.

"Can you sleep?" asked Renee after a long silence had fallen on them.

"Nope." Was his response.

"I can't either." Together they both sat up and looked at each other.

"Well then what do we do? Another movie?" he asked.

"I don't want to get up," she said turning so her back was leaning against the headboard and bringing the covers up over her shoulders. He shifted as well and made sure the covers were over his shoulders as well.

"Then what are we going to do?" he asked.

"Twenty questions?" she asked.

"What?'

"It's a game where we each take turns asking each other questions, but we only get to ask twenty questions total."

"Okay, I get to go first," he said smiling.

"Fine," she said. He thought a little bit before looking at her.

"What is your full name?"

"You don't know my full name? That's weird. It's Renee Noel McAllister."

"Renee Noel McAllister," he repeated more to himself, "unique."

"Thanks, my parents are unique when it comes to picking their children's names."

"Yes, I've noticed. Your turn."

"Right, okay, out of all the food you've yet tasted, which is your favourite?"

"Hmm, good one. Hands down that cake we had tonight."

"Sweet tooth, eh."

"Nope, mother's cooking. No one can resist that."

"I hear you."

"Okay, so what is your favourite food?"

"Fish 'n chips. There is just something about it that I love, the comfort it has. I'll take you to my favourite place to get them sometime."

"Making a _date_ with me are you?"

"Yes I am, and that counts as one of your questions so it's my turn again."

"Damn it."

"Will you be starting school on Monday?" Gregory grumbled his response. "Louder."

"Yes I am."

"I can tell you're going to love it." Gregory just gave her a look.

"I'm probably smarter than all the teachers there."

"Then sleep and just pay attention to the tests."

"Yeah, I already voiced this to Tony and he mentioned something about 'class participation'."

"Oh…right, that. Then just stand up in the front of the class and start teaching before the teacher does. That would be amazing. If that happens then I really hope you are in my classes."

"I am in your classes. Mum requested it, just in case I don't know what something is in the classroom, but I am pretty up to date on modern things."

"I bet you are. Now ask me a question."

This went on well into the night until all of their twenty questions were up when they promptly fell asleep.

The early morning rays touched their faces and the two teenagers groaned and turned over, only to have Renee's father burst in.

"All right you sleepy heads, breakfast's ready." He said trying to be happy about the sleeping situations that had occurred. Without a word they both got out of bed and her father just froze.

"I think we broke him," whispered Gregory in her ear.

"Maybe we should go get breakfast before he comes too." They took a step towards the door but had to stop immediately as her father finally moved, to in front of the door.

"What are you wearing young lady, and young man? This is highly inappropriate! Had I know you definitely would _not_ be sleeping in the same bed, let alone the same city! My daughter, my baby, dressed like this, sleeping in the same bed as an ex-vampire. Who acts like a good boy, but I know what goes on in his mind, I use to be his age and I know what happens in their minds. Oh the horror, my baby." He then walked out of the room with his face in his hands.

"That wasn't as amusing as you said it was going to be," said Gregory throwing a shirt on.

"It's the luck of the draw. Sometimes he cries, other times, his face turns purple."

"Other times? How many shirtless guys have slept in the same bed with you?"

"Enough." Renee smiled to herself and headed downstairs to get breakfast.

**A/n: **Just so you all know, I won't be doing school scenes with some girl falling for Gregory and Renee getting pissed, or throwing in an older McAshton boy that hits on Renee. What I am going to do…you'll just have to wait and find out.

Thank you for reading and reviews are welcomed.

-Charlotte

P.S. I even re-wrote parts of this chapter to make longer for you folks.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

It had been a week of school and it has become habit for Dottie Thompson to pick up the kids after school, starting with the elder kids since they got out earlier, and then they would all be dropped off at the Sackville-Bagg residence.

It as finally Friday and as the other students of the secondary school quickly left the premises of the place they longed to escape all day for the weekend, Dottie tried to spot the two kids she was to pick up. She then spotted Gregory's unsually hair cut over all the rest and waved them down.

"Hey," greeted Dottie as she drove out onto the main road, "how was school?"

"Okay," said Renee who then looked at Gregory who immediately took off his jacket, loosened his tie, untucked his shirt, and rolled his sleeves up. The other two kind of stared at him as he did that. He noticed and gave them a look.

"What?" he said.

"No, please continue, I was enjoying the strip show," said Renee putting her head on her hand as if to inform him that she was watching intently.

"Shut up, you know I don't like these uniforms," he said as he shoved his jacket into his bag.

"Really, because as I recall on Wednesday you said you liked my uniform. Something about my skirt, I believe," said Renee turning forward and Dottie laughed in the front.

"Okay, fine, I like the uniforms on you, but it just doesn't work for me," he said before crossing his arms and looking out the window.

"Well find a way to make it work for you, because you have to wear one," said Renee as she looked out the window as well.

"They aren't so bad, plus with that hair style of yours you stand out just fine," said Dottie using the rear view mirror to look at them before looking back at the road in front of them.

"Yeah we have to do something about your hair," said Renee reaching over and rubbing his head.

"Don't touch my head! And I'm not changing my hair," he said leaning away from her.

Dottie pulled up to the next school and waited a bit before the three they had been waiting for came and got in the car.

"What are they arguing about now?" asked Rudolph as they opened the door and saw them in a heated discussion and had not noticed the others were there.

"The usual," said Dottie. The three younger students turned to each other.

"Hair," they said in unison.

"Hey, old people make room for us," said Tony.

"Yeah, yeah," said Renee as she tossed her bag into the back of the car and did the same with Gregory's bag and moved so she was sitting on his lap. The car would only fit four others besides the driver so this was the solution they came up with. Tony put his bag in the back and took the middle seat and Rudolph put his and his sister's bag in the back before getting in. Anna took shotgun and then they were off.

"Why don't you like my hair?" asked Gregory getting angry as he looked up at Renee.

"It's not that I don't like it, I just feel like you could style it better. I mean, I guess I just liked the way it was when you were a vampire," she said sheepishly. He didn't really like to talk about when he was a vampire, he let her slide, usually though, when it was in reference to what he looked like.

"Like that's better?" he said, "it would still stand out, this time literally."

"Can't you just try it?" she asked.

"Fine," he grumbled. They fell into a silence and Tony couldn't help but break it.

"Finally!" he said, "you two are always fighting about something."

"They're like an old married couple," giggled Anna.

"We aren't old, nor married," remarked Gregory.

"She said, 'like' Gregory, as in a simile, haven't you learned anything in school?" said Rudolph.

"Shut it," said Gregory glaring at his brother.

"But it's true," said Tony.

All of a sudden Dottie hit the breaks and all the kids flew forward till their seatbelts stopped them. Out of quick reflexes to hold onto something, Gregory grabbed onto Renee as he wrapped his arms around her waist and she grabbed onto the car handle that was by her head with one hand and onto Gregory's arm with the other.

"Sorry," said Dottie as they watched a shepherd cross with several cows, "everyone okay back there? Renee?"

"I'm okay," she said not letting go of anything quite yet.

"We're all okay," said Rudolph.

"Good, good," sad Dottie before she slowly continued on after the cows had crossed.

They pulled up to the Sackville-bagg residence and everyone happily got out and grabbed there bags. They thanked Mrs. Thompson for the ride and made their way into house, after Gregory unlocked it of course. Both of the Sackville-bagg parents managed to get jobs and only trusted Gregory with a key to the house.

Once inside they all dispersed. Rudolph and Tony headed to the television, Anna made her way up to her room, and the two teenagers went to the kitchen.

"I really don't want to write a paper on Newton's laws," complained Gregory as he sat down at the bar and put his bag on the counter.

"Oh come on, that is really easy," said Renee as she walked into the kitchen and started digging around the cupboards.

"The content is, yes, but actually writing it out is tiresome," he said pulling out some papers and a pencil.

"That's true," said Renee as she pulled out some snacks and drinks. She placed some of them in front of Gregory and walked over to see his homework. "Let me see the outline we had to do in class." She picked it up and looked it over.

"What?" he asked noticing her confused face.

"Well, we may need to work on your structure, the content is there, but I don't think you quite understand modern day essay outline for the common student," she said putting it down and grabbing a crisp that was in a bowl in front of them.

"Let me see your outline then," he said. She handed him her bag and he opened it.

"Somewhere in there, I'll be right back," she said as she took some of the snacks and brought them into the television room where Rudolph and Tony were watching some cartoon.

"Food!" yelled Tony.

"Down boy, down," said Renee as she put the snacks on the ottoman.

"Thank you, Renee," said Rudolph.

"Thanks!" said Tony as they both dug in and their eyes re-glued to the television.

"Boys," said Renee as she then made her way upstairs to Anna's room.

"Come in," said Anna as Renee knocked on the door. She walked in and placed the snacks on her bed and looked at what she was working on.

"What is this?" asked Renee as she sat on the bed next to Anna and looked at the project.

"Art project. The assignment was love," she said looking at Renee then back at her project.

"Kind of deep for your age group don't you think?" asked Renee looking at Anna's reference pictures and materials, "and why do you have a picture of Gregory and me? And where did you get this picture?" she asked looking at the picture. They were in town somewhere and he was smiling and she was laughing.

"I took it on Tuesday when we went into town for ice cream," replied Anna as she sketched on her paper, "plus I like the assignment, it's better than 'fall' or something seasonal."

"I guess, but why are we your inspiration? I thought you would pick Tony or something," said Renee still looking at the picture. It was a very well taken picture, and she didn't looked weird in it. She usually didn't like pictures of herself because she always looked weird or there was something about her that she didn't like, this one she couldn't find anything she didn't like. At least it was good picture that Anna was using for reference.

"Because you two act like an old married couple. And there is one thing an old married couple must have to be still old and married and a couple and that is love," said Anna as she continued to draw.

"That makes sense, but I still don't think we act like an old married couple," said Renee as she put the photo down and left her room. She made her way back to Gregory who was writing something out and after he'd finish a line he would grab a crisp and eat it.

"Your sister is doing an art project called 'love' and she has a picture of us for reference," she said as she sat down next to him. He paused, crisp mid-way to his mouth and he turned and looked at her.

"What?" he asked shocked and confused.

"She claims it's because we act like an old married couple," she said as she pulled some of her homework out and grabbed a pencil.

"We do not. Why does everyone think that?" he said eating the crisp and pounding his hands on the counter.

"No clue," she said as she started working out a math problem.

The families decided to make it tradition to have dinner together every Friday night so this Friday they were at the Thompson's. Everyone helped get dinner together whether it was setting the table or preparing some of the food. Soon everyone was gathered at the table and food was being passed around.

"So how was the first week of school for you guys?" asked Renee's mum, looking at the Sackville-Bagg children, "hopefully it wasn't too difficult to start in the middle of the school year."

"It was all right, I adapted well," said Rudolph.

"Some things were a bit odd but overall pretty well," said Anna as she paused to think about we week.

"It was boring," said Gregory.

"Oh dear, well he is fitting in perfectly. That's the only answer I get from Renee," said her mum laughing. The others joined in.

"Heed our warning, young ones, as you get older school gets more boring," said Renee looking at the younger kids.

"I already know this," said Tony before putting some pasta into his mouth.

"Well now that it's October I bet our pumpkins will be ready soon," said Renee's father as he looked at a carrot before eating it.

"Oh that's right, our vegetable garden, the only thing that ever grows are pumpkins, which I'm fine with since I love pumpkins," said Renee getting excited.

"What's so special about pumpkins?" asked Gregory giving her a funny look.

"What's so special? They're pumpkins, a gourd, they can be sweet or savoury and can become almost anything. Pie, ice cream, risotto, gnocchi, pasties, juice, beignets, anything, they are so versatile," cried Renee about to go on but was stopped by Anna.

"Please stop, you're making me hungry for pumpkin," said Anna putting her hands on her ears.

"Sorry we didn't include any in our dinner," said Dottie laughing at Renee's enthusiasm for pumpkin.

"That's okay, I just really likes pumpkins," said Renee.

"Isn't there a big holiday this month?" asked Rudolph trying to remember what it was called.

"That's right, Halloween. It's candy time," said Tony rubbing his hands together.

"Oh boy," said Bob getting scared, "last year he had to much candy he didn't go to bed till five in the morning."

"What exactly happens on Halloween?" asked Freda.

"Kids dress up in costumes and go trick or treating where complete strangers give them free candy," said Renee.

"Is that safe?" asked Fredrick.

"Probably not, but that doesn't stop anyone," said Renee.

"Well do you have an idea of what you want to dress up as?" asked Dottie.

"We should all do one big group thing," said Anna liking the idea of dressing up.

"Like what?" asked Tony looking at her sceptically.

"I don't know, I'll think of something. But you have to promise me that whatever I pick we all will go with it, including the parents," she said strictly.

"Should I be afraid?" asked Renee to Gregory as everyone agreed to the young girl.

"Very," he replied before going back to his dinner.

**A/n:** New chapter. For a while I didn't know where I was going to go with this story but I figured it all out, which means it may be ending soon, but don't worry there will be a few chapters to go before that happens.

Also if anyone wants to suggest some Halloween Costumes ideas, I'm all ears.

There may be delays in writing though because I'm working on three other stories and am working on a Susan Pevensie and Charlotte LaBouff costumes and my friend wants me to make her a Mrs Lovette costume so I am working on those.

Thank you for reading and reviews are most welcomed.

-Charlotte


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

It had been some time since that first week of school for the Sackville-Baggs and luckily all three of them had settled down into school and were getting the hang of things. Gregory and Renee decided to escape the littler kids so they took Renee's bike to school and were now taking it back to her house to finish homework and watch some television.

"So has your sister decided on what we are going to be for Halloween?" she asked as she got off of the back of the bike. Gregory went and leaned it against the side of the house before grabbing his bag and they headed towards her house.

"Nope, which is kind of annoying since Halloween is soon we need to get our costumes," he said.

"I hope it isn't too embarrassing, if it is I am burning all pictures taken during Halloween," she said as they walked into her house.

"Or you can just go to everyone's cameras and delete them," he remarked as they walked up the stairs.

"Oh look at you who's up to date with this century," said Renee rolling her eyes at him, "anyway burning is more fun."

"Are you a pyromaniac because I feel that is something I should know," he said as they walked into her room and he placed his bag on her bed and took a seat at her desk.

"No, I am not a pyromaniac, just like to burn pictures is all," she said putting her bag on her bed, "now if you'll excuse me, I have a very pregnant mother to check on."

Renee left the room and walked down the hallway to check on her mother. Jules was at a day care which her father would pick him up from once he was done cleaning the cemetery up a bit. The sign says 'cemetery' but apparently people read that as 'garbage bin'.

A little while later she returned to her room and started pulling her homework out of her bag . She sat down on the bed and began working.

"How is she?" he asked not looking up from his math homework.

"Sleeping, which is a good thing," said Renee as she wrote out a response to her math problem. They fell silent and worked on their math homework. They occasionally asked each other questions about how to solve and problem but other then that they were silent for an hour as they worked on their homework.

"Oh, I'm happy we're through with that," said Gregory placing his completed math homework back into his bag.

"Yes, it always is so tedious," she replied while placing her work aside then digging into her bag and pulling a book out, "want to read some Shakepeare?"

"Sure, although I've already read all of his works. Where did you leave off? I'm not bothering to read it all again," he said scooting closer to her so he could see her book.

"Mmm, Romeo and Juliet, how I wish we would read something like Hamlet instead," she said.

"Yes, this play is rather overdone isn't it?" he said .

"Yes, okay I left off at act three scene five," she said holding back a bit of laughter as Gregory groaned.

"Right after they got married?" he said looking at her.

"I have impeccable stopping time, and what luck, we are already on a bed," she said smiling at him. He sighed and nodded his head towards the book.

"Go on then," he said.

Renee cleared her throat before beginning. "Wilt thou be gone? it is not yet near day:  
>It was the nightingale, and not the lark,<br>That pierced the fearful hollow of thine ear;  
>Nightly she sings on yon pomegranate-tree:<br>Believe me, love, it was the nightingale."

"It was the lark, the herald of the morn,  
>No nightingale: look, love, what envious streaks<br>Do lace the severing clouds in yonder east:  
>Night's candles are burnt out, and jocund day<br>Stands tiptoe on the misty mountain tops.  
>I must be gone and live, or stay and die." Recited Gregory and Renee looked up at him shocked before going back to the book and reading Juliet's next line.<p>

"Yon light is not day-light, I know it, I:  
>It is some meteor that the sun exhales,<br>To be to thee this night a torch-bearer,  
>And light thee on thy way to Mantua:<br>Therefore stay yet; thou need'st not to be gone." She looked up at Gregory as he recited Romeo's next line.

"Let me be ta'en, let me be put to death;  
>I am content, so thou wilt have it so.<br>I'll say yon grey is not the morning's eye,  
>'Tis but the pale reflex of Cynthia's brow;<br>Nor that is not the lark, whose notes do beat  
>The vaulty heaven so high above our heads:<br>I have more care to stay than will to go:  
>Come, death, and welcome! Juliet wills it so.<br>How is't, my soul? let's talk; it is not day." He was acting it out as well and doing an Oscar worthy job in Renee's opinion. She almost forgot to say her line because she was so caught up in his acting.

"It is, it is: hie hence, be gone, away!  
>It is the lark that sings so out of tune,<br>Straining harsh discords and unpleasing sharps.  
>Some say the lark makes sweet division;<br>This doth not so, for she divideth us:  
>Some say the lark and loathed toad change eyes,<br>O, now I would they had changed voices too!  
>Since arm from arm that voice doth us affray,<br>Hunting thee hence with hunt's-up to the day,  
>O, now be gone; more light and light it grows." She said deciding to go off of Gregory's acting and began to do the best she could at acting as well.<p>

"More light and light; more dark and dark our woes!" he said dramatically before pausing and looking at her, "I'll read the nurses part." He then coughed and made his voice a high register, "Madam!" Renee smiled at his high voice as did he before replying.

"Nurse?"

"Your lady mother is coming to your chamber:  
>The day is broke; be wary, look about." He continued in his high voice.<p>

"Then, window, let day in, and let life out." She said going back to her acting and looking at the window then at Gregory who just stared at her.

"Farewell, farewell! one kiss, and I'll descend."

"Art thou gone so? love, lord, ay, husband, friend!  
>I must hear from thee every day in the hour,<br>For in a minute there are many days:  
>O, by this count I shall be much in years<br>Ere I again behold my Romeo!" Renee stared at him back just as intensly as he was, only breaking the stare once in a while to look at her text.

"Farewell!  
>I will omit no opportunity<br>That may convey my greetings, love, to thee." He reached up and placed a hand on her cheek.

"O think'st thou we shall ever meet again?" asked Renee reaching up and placing her hand on his that rested on her cheek.

"O God, I have an ill-divining soul!  
>Methinks I see thee, now thou art below,<br>As one dead in the bottom of a tomb:  
>Either my eyesight fails, or thou look'st pale." He intended to look all over her face but he just kept eye contact with her.<p>

"And trust me, love, in my eye so do you:  
>Dry sorrow drinks our blood. Adieu, adieu!" she said. They stopped reciting for Romeo exits then and just stared at each other before Renee awkwardly smiled and removed his hand from her face and held it.<p>

"Those last couple of lines a little ironic aren't they?" she said looking away from the stare. He looked down at his lap and laughed a bit.

"They are," he agreed taking his hand back and rubbing it through his hair.

"Thanks, for helping me," she said book marking her book.

"No problem," he said. She then looked up at him and he looked at her.

"You are a really good actor? Ever thought about joining drama?" she asked.

"I did, but I didn't want to go through that. Kind of boring really, plus that if after school and I'd rather spend as little time there as possible," he said shrugging.

"I think you should join, you are amazing," she said trying to encourage him and he just shrugged and looked at her.

"Whatever you say," he replied. Renee just shook her head and was about to begin shuffling through her binder to find any other homework she had to do when she had a shout down the hallway.

"Renee!" Renee looked at Gregory before they both quickly got up and rushed down the hallway to the master bedroom. Renee rushed to her mother who was sitting up in bed and clutching her belly.

"What is it mother?" she asked grabbing her mother's free hand and kneeling next to her.

"It is time," she said while trying to breath heavily.

"Oh, okay, stay calm. Gregory just press two and it should go to my father, tell him my mum's having the baby," she said handing her phone to Gregory who quickly did as he told. Renee picked up the phone that was on the bedside table and called for an ambulance.

"They are sending an ambulance, Mother, just hold on till then. Can I get you anything?" she asked.

"No, just stay with me," she said. Renee nodded and smoothed her mother's hair away from her face.

"He said he will meet us at the hospital." Said Gregory as he handed Renee her phone back.

"Okay, can you go into the closet and grab the bag that is on the floor. It should be all set to go," he nodded and walked over to it and brought out the bag.

"I'll go down and wait for the ambulance," he said. Renee nodded and he left while Renee looked at her mother.

"They'll be here soon," she said.

The ambulance soon arrived and Renee and Gregory helped her mother into the back and sat with her as they headed to the hospital. Her mother was rushed to a room while Renee filled out some papers before they sat there waiting.

"Is everything all right?" asked her father as he entered and saw them sitting in the waiting room.

"Hopefully, we haven't heard anything since we got here," she said after hugging him.

"Okay," he said, "will you watch Jules?" he asked motioning to the little boy who was holding his hand and looking at an abandoned wheel chair nearby.

"Of course," said Renee before bending down and picking her brother up. Gregory rubbed Jule's head and the boy smiled at him.

"Are you the family of Maggie?" asked a doctor coming out.

"Yes, how is she?" asked the husband.

"She is fine. Since this is her third child we don't expect the labour to last long. Now we only will allow one family back with her, I assumed you would like to be with your wife?" he asked. He nodded and turned to his daughter.

"I'll keep you posted," he said. Renee nodded and her father walked back with the doctor. They took a seat and Renee handed Jules to Gregory because he had his arms outstretched towards him.

"Here," she said handing him to him. Gregory smiled and placed Jules in his lap.

"Why did we have to get our homework done beforehand? This would have been the prefect excuse for not doing your homework," he said while playing with Jule's hair.

"Please, I always get my homework done, no matter what. I did when Jules was born and that labour lasted forever," she said.

"So now we just wait?" he asked.

"Yep," she said and then rested her head on his shoulder while messing with Jule's hair as well.

**A/n:** I do know how I am going to end this story, but when that will be I do not know.

I came up with a few ideas for their group Halloween costumes: Nintendo, Disney, Tim Burton, Superheroes, or Star Wars. If you want to put a vote in go right ahead, I really have no clue at this point in time which one I will be going with.

Thank you for reading and reviews are welcomed.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

It had been two hours and the most entertaining thing that had happened in that time was when the Thompson's and Sackville-Bagg's arrived and now the waiting room was full of them. Anna was off to the side with Rudolph and Tony playing with Jules, Bob and Frederick were talking about a recent golf tournament, and Dottie and Freda were flipping through the parenting magazines that were on the tables. Renee still had her head on Gregory's shoulder and was now holding her hand.

"The doctor said it would be quick, this isn't quick, something must have gone wrong," she said, she kept saying this and that is why Gregory was holding her hand to keep her calm and to make sure she didn't do anything rash.

"You can never predict how long labour will last, so just stay calm, I'm sure everything will be fine," he said for about the tenth time that evening. Just then a nurse picked up a phone before quickly placing it back on the receiver and rushing to through the doors that Renee's mum had gone down. Renee sat up and looked eagerly. The others in the room looked at her.

"Oh no, something's gone wrong. That's why they need more nurses," she said before letting go of Gregory's hand and putting her head in her hands and rocking a bit. He put his hands on her shoulders to steady her.

"I'm sure nothing has gone wrong. I bet you mum just gave birth and you dad fainted or something. They needed an extra nurse to help get him out of the way," said Gregory making something up that was plausible.

"No, my dad has gone through two births already he wouldn't faint on the third," she said trying to see past the doors at what was going on.

"Well calm down you don't have x-ray vision so you can't see what is happening," he said. She sighed and nodded and sank back into her seat. Ten minutes later a doctor then came out and smiled at them. Renee stood up and Gregory stood up with her.

"You are all here for Maggie, correct?" he asked.

"Yes, is everything okay?" asked Renee noticing the smile on his face but disregarding it.

"Everything went beautifully, she had a perfectly healthy baby boy," he said. The others cheered and congratulated Renee on her new brother.

"We can't allow all of you back here just yet but I understand you are the new sister and there is a brother here?" he said looking at Renee. She nodded before taking Jules from Anna, "if you'd come with me." Renee glanced at Gregory who smiled at her and motioned for her to move her forward.

She walked with the doctor to the room and hesitantly walked in to see her mother laying there with a blue bundle in her arms. Renee walked over to her mum and smiled. Her mum's grin grew even bigger at seeing her elder children.

"Here is your baby brother," said her mum leaning down so the baby was on display. Renee let Jules see the baby who was sleeping contently in his mother's arms.

"Jules, this is your new brother," said Renee smiling largely at the baby but then noticing her father wasn't there, "where's dad?"

"Oh him, he fainted and was carted into the next room till he wakes up," said her mum laughing a bit.

"Wow," laughed Renee, "have you decided on a name?"

"Well I have one in mind but I wanted to discuss it with your father," she said.

"What name?" she asked

"Gordon," she replied while tapping her baby's nose.

"I love that name, let's go with it," said Renee hopeful. The doctor then came back and had an apologetic smile on his face.

"Sorry, but it is time to give your mum a rest," he said. Renee smiled and gave her mum a kiss on the cheek and letting Jules do the same before leaving the room. She walked back to the waiting room and smiled at everyone.

"Everything is just fine," she said smiling, "I am now the proud sister of two brothers," she said looking at Jules in her arms.

"Oh and now we have something in common," said Anna and Renee looked at her.

"It isn't the only thing," she said.

"No, but it is yet another thing," replied Anna.

"Right. My mum is said to need her rest so it would be best if we all went home and came back tomorrow," she said as everyone slowly stood up.

"Alright, who is going with who?" asked Bob looking around.

"I can't believe you were right, Gregory," said Renee as they were heading back to her house because his homework was still there. She was sitting in the front seat and he was in back next to Jules in his car seat.

"It was just a lucky guess," he said smiling a very large smile and Renee's father rolled his eyes.

"But I mean predicting that you had fainted was not something I would have ever thought out since you did witness two other births before," she said glancing back at Gregory before her eyes returned to her father.

"Actually, this was my very first birth experience, and I must say I did quite well," he said a little proudly.

"Wait…first? What about Jules and me?" asked Renee as her smile dropped and her father sort of became afraid of her.

"Well, when your went into labour with you she was at the market. She was rushed to the hospital and someone called me, at the time I was digging a fresh grave and I kind of got stuck inside…" he said sheepishly.

"What?" asked Gregory laughing and Renee angry.

"I was new at the job we had just moved into the house and it was my first month on the job. I didn't have the technique that I do now," he said.

"So you missed the birth of your first born because you were stuck in a hole?" asked Renee exasperated.

"I eventually got out of the hole and rushed to the hospital then it started raining and then they wouldn't let me in cover in mud and water so I had to wait."

"Fine, what happened with Jules. You were at the hospital, I was sitting in the waiting room. Where did you go?"

"I wasn't exactly in the room. I was running to get your mum ice, I don't know what it is with women in labour and ice but the machine on our floor was broken so I had to go to the top floor, by the time I got back, surprise a bouncing baby boy." Renee groaned and Gregory couldn't help but laugh.

"Shut up back there," said Renee glaring at Gregory who only reduced his laughter to a chuckle.

"So that's brilliant dad, you missed the birth of two of your children," she said.

"Actually," interjected Gregory leaning forward, "none of them. He fainted during this one. SO you're all even. I must say, Renee, you got the better story." Renee couldn't help it and burst out laughing and Gregory joined her. Her father just shook his head and focused on driving and then grumbled when he saw Jules was laughing as well.

"Great, you all turn on me," he mumbled as they pulled up the house. They got out and Gregory took Jules as they went in to the house and the two teens went up to Renee's room.

"So, big sis again," he said as he packed up his homework and Renee watched her little brother as he played with her pillow. She looked at Gregory with a grin on her face.

"Yep. I'm not looking forward to the crying and diapers but the fact that he is as cute as button will surely make up for that," she said taking her pillow away from Jules as he was about to put it in his mouth.

"I bet. Well I better get home. Another fun fill day tomorrow of school and I will get to see your brother," he said swinging his bag over his shoulder.

"Yep, hopefully my mum will recover faster then the past time and come home soon," she said as they walked out of her room and down the stairs.

"Hopefully. See you tomorrow," he said as he opened the door and Renee glanced at the dark sky.

"Do you want my dad to give you a ride?" she asked and he turned around and looked incredulously at her.

"Ex-vampire remember, I doubt I'll get scared walking home alone," he said before giving a wave and walking away. Renee shook her head and closed the door and went back to her room where she found her brother on her bed happily chewing on the pillow she had just tried to save. She sighed and smiled at the boy before picking him and taking him to his own room so he could drool on his own things.

**A/n:** Kind of short but I had hoped to get the Halloween chapter up in time for Halloween. The next chapter is that Halloween chapter and I have narrowed down my selections for their costumes.

And if you are wondering about the name Gordon, I took it from a newspaper that was lying next to me.

Thank you for reading and reviews are welcomed.

Happy Halloween! (in case you are wondering I was Charlotte La Bouff from Princess and the Frog for Halloween and at school I was Freddy Kreuger).

-Charlotte


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

Halloween had finally arrived and luckily Anna had finally made up her mind about what costumes the group was going to wear. But that wasn't until that night, currently they were all welcoming Renee's mother home, and Gordon, who luckily her father loved the name of his new son.

"He just keeps getting more adorable," said Anna as she smiled at his little hands that reached up to grab something while his mum held him.

"That's generally how it goes, then they hit the age where you can't stand them," said Gregory who was holding Jules. It seems like Jules has grown very fond of him.

"If you were referring to us, I'll have you know-" started Rudolph looking at his brother.

"I was," stated Gregory and Renee shoved him.

"Be nice," she scolded

"Oh. Come to daddy," said Renee's father as he reached down and took Gordon. He immediately started crying and everyone burst out into laughter. This has been happening that Gordon would cry every time his father held him. "Every time," he said sadly as he handed him back to his wife.

"Someday he will get use to you," said Renee and her father gave her a little shove.

"All right, time to get ready for Halloween. Kids are in charge of decorating, mums in charge of food and fathers in charge of going out and getting drinks," said Dottie walking in to the room. The parents were having a little Halloween party while the kids all went trick or treating. Gregory and Renee had to watch over the little kids and help Jules.

"And don't mind me if I pop out every once in a while. Halloween is the busiest night of the year for me, darn kids messing with each other trying to find a good scare in a cemetery," said Renee's father groaning a bit.

"Right, well, let's get started," said Dottie.

Two hours later the house was decorated on the inside thanks to the kids. A bit messy in some places but pretty festive for the most part. The food had been made and there was a bucket of candy front and centre at the table and the husbands had bought sodas and beers and some wine, the latter two for the adults of course.

They were all heading home now to change into their costumes. Renee went up to her room and looked at her costume that was laying on the bed.

"All right then," she said and changed. All the accessories were taking some time to put on and heard the other families return, most likely fully dressed, while she was putting on the finishing touches.

"Renee hurry up!" shouted Anna getting excited to go trick or treating.

"Trust me, it can't be that bad," said Gregory as he looked over his hair in the mirror.

"All right, I'm coming," she shouted back and came out of her room and down the stairs. She paused halfway down and smiled while Anna smiled and jumped, literally for joy.

"Oh you make you beautiful corpse bride, dear," said Freda who Renee noticed was dressed like Sally from Nightmare Before Christmas, Frederick was dressed like Jack Skelington.

"Thank you," she said walking down the stairs the rest of the way and stood next to Gregory who was Victor van Dolt from Corpse Bride, while she was Emily. "And you all look amazing too. Good choice with the Tim Burton theme, Anna."

"Thank you. I love his work and thought it was perfect. At first I was going to go with Nintendo characters but I kind of ran out of them for everyone," she said and Rudolph and Tony, who were Lock and Barrel, while Anna was Shock.

"Nintendo would have been awesome," said Tony.

"Well you guys better go off and get some candy before it's all gone. Be careful, catch after them," said Dottie who was dressed like Dottie from Pee Wee's Big Adventure while Bob was dressed like Pee Wee.

"And take good care of Jules," said Renee's mother as she handed him to Gregory. She was dressed like Alice from Alice in Wonderland while her husband was the Mad Hatter and Jules was dressed like the Cheshire cat.

"We will, don't worry," said Renee smiling at her brother.

"Let's go!" yelled Tony and he ran out the door with Rudolph and Anna behind him.

"Bye!" shouted Renee as she went after them and Gregory followed.

They started walking through the cemetery, headed for town, and Renee was concentrating on not getting her dress or veil caught on anything. She looked over at Gregory and saw him giving Jules a piggy back ride and smiled, then she noticed his hair.

"Wow who knew you could style your hair to hide your shaven parts," she said smiling.

"It took Anna and my mum's help but it actually looks like the guys hair doesn't it?" he said, " and I must say I like your whole costume, more sexy than I could have imagines."

"Shut up," she said but liking the compliment. She was concentrating on not tripping and trying to keep an eye on the kids up ahead. There was a ditch in the ground and her white heel got stuck in it and she would have fallen over if it hadn't been for Gregory quickly grabbing her arm.

"Whoa, you okay?" he asked as he helped her get her footing. He held her hand up while she rolled her ankle around to make sure it wasn't damaged and she side stepped the ditch an smiled at Gregory.

"Thanks," she said looking up at him.

"No problem. Wouldn't want my bride injuring herself further now would I?" he asked smirking.

"Hey, love birds, let's get a move on before all the good candy is gone," shouted Tony. The two teenagers looked at the three of them as they stared at them and stepped slightly away from each other.

"Just keep going, but make sure we can still see you," said Renee. The three nodded and Anna gave them a big smile before locking hands with Rudolph and Tony and they all rushed ahead.

"We better try to keep up with them," said Gregory clearing his throat.

"Right," she said. They continued to walk behind the three others, neither of then noticing that they were still holding hands.

After a long night of trick or treating, and all of the town loving their costumes, they were heading back to Renee's house. They entered the cemetery and saw her father there.

"Hey dad," she said walking over to him as he scouted the area looking for kids.

"Back so soon? Did all go well? Let me see the loot," he said. They all held their bags of candy up and Jules gave a happy cry out when Gregory held up both of theirs.

"Oh no, that boy is going to be up all night, make sure he doesn't get too much candy," he said looking at Renee.

"I won't," she said.

"Good, can't imagine Gregory's parents would be happy if he was all hyped up on sugar," he remarked and the others laughed and Gregory groaned.

"Hey," he protested.

"Quiet down, he was only joking. We'll see you back at the house, dad," said Renee and they continued on.

"Race you back to the house," said Tony to Rudolph.

"You're on," sad Rudolph and they took off with Anna trying to stay with them.

"I can't do anything in this dress other than walk, so let's stay at this pace, they can find their way back," said Renee.

"I agree," he said tugging at his tie a bit before shifting Jules in his arms. They walked along in silence, the moon lighting their way back. Gregory paused to shift the bags of candy and Jules in his arms and Renee kept walking.

"I must say, Jules has grown very, very attached to you. If you keep holding him soon he will literally be attached to you," she laughed and turned around to look at Gregory when she saw he wasn't there, "Gregory?" she asked going over to where he just was and looking around, "okay Halloween trick is over, come out now. We need to get Jules home."

She stood there listening to the sounds around her but she couldn't hear him anywhere. She was about to walked towards the tombstones thinking he was hinding behind one and preparing to pop out an scare her when she heard Jules crying in the small forest to the side.

"Jules!" she whispered, still trying to hear other sounds, and she rushed towards his cries, her candy bag laying in the middle of the path behind her. She came to a tiny clearing where she saw Jules sitting in the middle crying.

"Oh, come here, it's all right. Where did Gregory go?" she asked picking him up and rocking him. He kept crying but kept pointing in one direction she turned and saw another clearing past a few trees that was lit by a stream of moonlight. She walked over there then gasped and kneeled down next to Gregory who was laying in the middle of the clearing on his back. It looked like there was a sign of a struggle for he had a busted lip and a small bruise on his cheek.

"Gregory, are you all right? Can you hear me?" she asked placing Jules down and patting his un-injured cheek. He groaned and opened his eyes to look at her, "Oh thank you, what happened?"

"Get down?" he yelled grabbing her shoulders and rolling them over so that he was on top of her and protected her from the swing of a tree branch. Gregory grunted as it hit his back and Jules cried out. Renee grabbed Jules and looked up at the attacker in fear.

"Impossible," she muttered wide eyed.

"Hello, vampires," sneered Rookery as he gripped the tree branch. Gregory put his arms around Renee and Jules and hissed towards Rookery. It didn't have quite the same effect as it did when he was a vampire with fangs.

"Or should I saw humans. Do you know what your little act did to me?" he asked taking a step forward, "I hit my head on a rock, forgot who I was. I was in the hospital all this time since some fisherman found me washed up on shore. It wasn't till I saw the whole lot of you at the hospital when I finally remembered who I was. And now it is time for revenge," he said before yelling and charging. Gregory, quick as lightening, got up and blocked his attack.

"What could you want with us now, we aren't vampire anymore," said Gregory as he continued to block the attacks of Rookery.

"Oh ho ho ho, you might not be vampires anymore, but now it's personal," he said. He then saw an opening and dodged Gregory and aimed for Renee who covered Jules to protect him. Gregory quickly jumped in the way and got hit in the ribs.

"Hey, you're fight is with me," he said grabbing onto the end of the branch. He glanced back at Renee and made eye contact with her to see she was okay. Jules had big tears rolling down his cheeks and something inside Gregory snapped at that look. He pulled on the branch and did a spin and soon the branch was in his hands.

"Well looks like I offence now," he said and Rookery glanced around to find something to block but Gregory was already attacking. He got many hits in while Rookery stumbled back. Soon he was out of the tree line and glared at Gregory.

"This isn't over, boy-o. I'll back for you lot of ex-vampires, mark my words," he hissed before disappearing into the shadows. Gregory watched to make sure he was gone before rushing over Renee and Jules and kneeling next to her.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"We're fine, let's just get home and make sure everyone else is," she said referring to the three young kids she let go home by themselves. Gregory helped her up and she picked Jules up and hugged him and she gripped her neck. Gregory grabbed his and Renee's bags of candy and urgently went back to Renee's house.

**A/n:** So now I have the main plot for the end of this story in motion. I don't know for sure when it will end but soon enough.

I went with the Tim Burton themed costumes because Tim Burton was the theme for decorating my parents house this year for Halloween (last year it was Sweeney Todd). I really wanted to do Nintendo characters but there weren't really enough decent females besides Zelda, Daisy, and Peach, and there are more females then that.

Thank you for reading and reviews and comments are welcomed.

_Charlotte


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

They entered and saw the parents happily eating and talking, Renee's father was back now, and the little kids were sorting the candy they got. They all looked up when the two teenagers entered and gasped at the state they were in. Renee and Gregory were both covered in dirt and Jules still had tears in his eyes and Gregory was little worse for wear.

"What happened?" asked Fredrick rushing over. Renee's mother came as well and collected Jules into her arms.

"It was Rookery. He's back and wants revenge," said Gregory.

"Don't be silly, darling, Rookery is gone," said Freda, everyone listening to what they had to say.

"No, he had amnesia but when he saw us at the hospital during mum's birth, all his memories came back," said Renee slightly worried.

"That can't be good," said Tony.

"Well what are we going to do?" asked Dottie, "clearly he knows where to find us, and it is only a matter of time before he finds out where the Sackville-Baggs live."

"Why don't we call the police, surely they could help," said Dottie.

"And explain what? That this guy is a vampire hunter and use to hunt us when we were vampires but now is after revenge because we pushed him over a cliff, yes that will go quite well," said Renee's father.

"Then what shall we do?" asked Renee's mother looking up from Jules, "I can't have anything happen to my babies."

"No, we will protect them," said Fredrick, "we'll protect everyone. For now pack your bags you are staying at out house tonight."

Everyone quickly moved, packing up food and clothes. The Thompsons quickly went home and made sure every thing was all right at their home and that no one followed them before meeting everyone at the Sackville-Bagg house.

The food from the party was laid out and everyone took a plate and went up to the rooms they were staying in. There was a worried silence over them as they went up to the different rooms and the parents stayed in the kitchen. Renee's father had stayed behind to look out for the cemetery and would return late a night and they were all hopeful he was okay.

They all knew Rookery was a lousy vampire hunter but how about a human hunter? What damage could he do then?

Renee saw on Gregory's bed facing him while they quietly ate a sandwich and some crisps. She had taken her wig and veil off and shoes while he had untied his tie and removed his jacket. Jules was asleep next to his brother Gordon in Anna's room where Renee's parents would be staying while Anna slept in Rudolph's room with Tony.

They finished eating and Renee got up and dug around in her bag for her pyjamas.

"I'll be right back," she said. He nodded in response and she went to the bathroom and washed the make up off her face and changed out of the dress and into her comfortable pyjamas. She walked back to Gregory's room to see him still laying on the bed. She put her costume to the side and sat down next to him.

"Would you like for me to take a look at your cut and bruises?" she asked noticing the dried up blood on his lip.

"Sure," he said and sat up with grunt while gripping his ribs where he had been hit by the tree branch.

"I'll be right back," she said and went down the hall and grabbed a wash cloth and got it damp before heading downstairs and into the kitchen.

"How is everyone?" asked Freda as she watched Renee grab a tea towel.

"Pretty quiet. Just trying to grasp that fact that Rookery is back, I guess," she said opening the freezer.

"Did someone get hurt?" asked Bob worried.

"Just Gregory, but he'll be fine, he's a tough cookie," she said smiling at them and grabbing an ice pack before closing the freezer and leaving the kitchen. She made her way back to Gregory's room where he had removed his shirt and was looking at the bruise on his ribs in the mirror.

"Here lay down," she said walking in and sitting on the bed. He did as she said and she took the wash cloth and gently rubbed at his lip to clean off the blood. He hissed a bit but said nothing on the matter.

"Thank you, by the way, for protecting Jules and me," she said as she placed the wash cloth to the side and wrapped the ice pack in the tea towel.

"Welcome," he said watching her. She placed the pack on his bruise on his ribs and held it there while he stared at her. She tried to ignore the staring but couldn't handle it and looked at him.

"What?" she asked with a small laugh to how her discomfort.

"You really looked nice tonight, even if you were a dead girl," he said still looking at her.

"Oh," she said tucking a loose strand of hair under her ear, "thanks. You looked quite dashing yourself."

"Thanks," he said smiling then wincing as his cheek hurt from the other bruise he had received.

"Oh, do you want me to get ice for you cheek as well?" she asked leaning in to look at it. It was slightly purple and swelling just the tiniest amount.

"No, its okay," he said, "my ribs hurt the most."

"Okay," she said still looking at his cheek and then looking at his lip to make sure it wasn't infected. That's when she locked eyes with him and she became aware of how close she was, for he knew and was interested in how much closer she was going to get. She was having a hard time seeing the wound properly with the light in his room not being very strong.

She did an intake of breath when she locked eyes with him and felt herself being drawn closer. She glanced down at his lips which were only getting closer before she closed her eyes and kissed him. He smirked and happily kissed her back while placing his hands on her lower back.

He groaned when she pressed to hard in his cut lip and she immediately pulled back.

"Sorry," she said looking at the cut then looking up at Gregory who had a smile on his face.

"I didn't expect you to kiss me first," he said.

"You'll find I'm full of surprises," she said smiling as well and sitting up. Gregory sat up as well and rested against the headboard while she kept the ice pack on his ribs.

"Well I can't wait," he said. She laughed before looking at the bruise on his ribs and re-positioning the ice pack.

"So did you ever get this hurt while a vampire?"

"No, but then again vampires have a higher tolerance for pain than humans. But I kind of like it. It reminds me that I am human, at last," he said glancing down at his ribs.

"I guess that is a positive way to think about it. Do you want to change into your pyjamas?" she asked.

"You offering to help?" he asked looking at her. She removed the ice pack and placed it on the side table.

"Well, yes, you are injured and I don't need you hurting yourself," she said. He nodded and gently got off the bed. He went to his drawer and dug out his pyjamas and placed them on the bed. She walked over to him as he stripped his pants and gently pulled on his bottoms. He then grabbed his shirt, which luckily was a button up. Renee carefully brought shirt up over his shoulders and tried not to lift his arms while doing it.

"Leave it unbuttoned so we can keep the ice pack on your ribs," she said stepping away from him.

"Are you sure, or do you just want to stare at me chest?" he joked.

"Oh, darn, you caught me," she said smiling at him while moving over to her bag and laying her costume out so it didn't get crumpled. Gregory folded his costume and placed it down in his wardrobe before going over to their empty plates.

"Are you hungry?" he asked. Renee nodded and together they walked downstairs and into the kitchen where the parents were cleaning up and about to head to bed.

"Oh, how are you two doing?" asked Dottie noticing the bruise on Gregory's ribs.

"All right, just hungry," said Gregory putting their plates away and looking at what food was still out. Renee went grabbed a glass and filled it with some water.

"Well we are about to go to bed. Renee, your father should be coming later if you two are still up tell him to help himself," said Freda standing up from her chair.

"Okay, I don't know how late we will be up though. Kind of tired," she responded before taking a sip of her water.

"I bet, I just hope Rookery looks worse than you Gregory," said Bob taking note of Gregory's injuries as well while Gregory looked in the fridge.

"He always did," said Gregory before closing the door and everyone laughed.

"Good night you two," said Renee's mother.

"Good night," they said in unison as the parents then went upstairs and to their rooms. Gregory grabbed an apple and Renee put her glass down and grabbed a chocolate bar from the candy bucket on the table.

They ate their snacks in silence before heading upstairs. The way to Gregory's room was past Anna's room and Renee's mother called to them before they moved on.

"Yes?" asked Renee stepping into the room.

"Jules won't fall asleep would you guys mind taking him?" she asked, "I don't want him to wake Gordon."

"Sure," said Renee picking Jules up, "good night mother."

"Night darling, and aside from the whole Rookery thing how as your night?" she asked smiling as Jules started playing with Renee's collar on her shirt.

"Pretty good," she said smiling and glancing behind her at Gregory who was in the door way before looking at her mother. She gave a knowing glance to her daughter before nodding.

"Well off you go. Night," she said.

"Night," responded Renee and she left the room and walked with Gregory into his. She placed Jules in the middle of the bed and they sat at the head of it while Jules pulled at his footy pyjamas; he never really seemed to like them.

"So about that kiss," said Gregory turning his head to look at Renee who was making sure Jules didn't fall off the bed.

"What about it?" she asked.

"Well, what does this mean for us, relationship wise? Are we, what's the term, friends with benefits?" he asked. She looked up at him now.

"I had hoped we would be girlfriend and boyfriend I was just waiting for you to ask."

"Oh, right, I knew that." He said before grabbing her hands and pulling her close, "Renee, would you like to be my girlfriend?"

"No," she said simply and got out of his grasp and picked Jules up who started crawling away and placed him in her lap.

"Seriously? But you just said," he said laughing a bit but just unsure about what she was trying to do.

"I'm kidding," she said before leaning up and giving him a peck on the corner of his mouth away from his cut, "I would love to."

"That's what I thought," he said before putting an arm around her shoulder, the arm that he could lift because his ribs weren't bruised on that side. Jules began to clap and smiled and they laughed.

"Do you like that?" asked Renee leaning down and kissing her brother on his nose. He laughed and grabbed onto Gregory's finger as he waved in front of his face.

"Cute kid," he remarked as they continued to play with Jules.

**A/n:** yes I am updating this story kind of fast aren't I? And my other ones as well. Don't worry I did go to all my classes this week, I even wrote an essay and took a midterm and managed to write a lot of new chapters for my story. I am just that bored.

So a lot happened I the past two chapters, not only did I move the plot along I moved the relationship along and I hope you readers enjoyed that.

Thank you for reading and reviews/comments are welcomed.

-Charlotte


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

There was a loud pounding on the door. It went on vigorously till footsteps were heard going down the stairs and answered the door. Renee groaned and buried her face in Gregory's chest, his good side.

Soon the cries of Gordon filled up the house to replace the annoying knocking and soon everyone woke up.

"What is going on?" muttered Gregory as he wrapped an arm around Renee as they continued to lay there. They heard movement come from Anna's room and soon Gordon's cries calmed down.

Whoever had gone downstairs now made their way upstairs and stopped by Anna's room first. There was some murmuring before a scurry and soon Renee's father came into the room. Renee sat up quickly.

"What happened?" she asked noticing his shocked face.

"Come quick," he said. The whole house was in a scurry and soon they piled in cars and drove off.

The sight before them was not what any of them were expecting. The small cemetery house had been burned down to a crisp and there were small flames here and there but the firemen who were there had distinguished most of it. A team of police men were on the scene and one squad car had gone to the Sackville-Bagg residence in hope to find the family there, which they were in luck.

Renee stared in horror, thankful they were not there. Her mother was holding Gordon, and her father was holding Jules while she had a painful grasp on Gregory's hand, he didn't mind though.

"Are you the McAllister's?" asked the chief fireman walking over with two other firemen behind him. The McAllister's walked forward, Renee reluctantly releasing Gregory's hand, and over to the chief.

"Did you find anything?" asked her father.

"We did. It seems either someone was taking a stroll in the cemetery and was careless, or they did it on purpose," he said. He moved aside and one of the other firemen held out what looked to be half a cigar that was slightly charred.

"Do you know of anyone who smokes cigars and would have anything against you or your family, Mr McAllister?" asked the fireman holding the cigar.

"Rookery," said Renee staring at the cigar then up at her father.

"Sorry miss?" asked the chief.

"Rookery," she said again.

"He's kind of a loon. Goes around calling himself a vampire hunter, big red truck," said her father looking at his daughter then at the chief.

"Oh him. Didn't they find his truck in the ocean a while back?" asked the other fireman.

"I believe so. Hey, Spalding, come here," said the chief calling to one of the officers. He walked over.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"They say the culprit might have been guy named Rookery, vampire hunter," said the chief, "didn't you find his truck?"

"Yeah, no signs of him till one day a fisherman brings a guy into the hospital. Turns out he was alive but didn't know who he was," said the officer, "last I heard he was still in the hospital."

"Oh, he's been discharged. I was walking back from trick or treating and he attacked my brother, Gregory and me," she said and pointing back to Gregory when she mentioned him.

"Are you sure it was him?" asked the officer.

"Positive," she said, "I could never forget him."

"Did any of you get hurt in this attack? Why didn't you report it?" asked the officer pulling out a pad of paper and beginning to write this down.

"Gregory was the only one hurt," she said and motioned for him to come over. He did and she lifted his shirt to show his bruised ribs. "Our relationship with him is kind of personal, can't go into much detail, but we didn't really think to report it."

"And did he do this to your lip too?" the officer asked Gregory as he continued to take notes. Gregory nodded. Renee lowered his shirt and turned back to the officer.

"And are all of you involved?" asked the chief looking at the other two families.

"Yes, we are all kind of connected in this case," said Fredrick stepping forward.

"Please, officers, we've seen what he can do. Now he knows where we live and clearly he knew where the McAllister's live. We just don't want anything further to happen to our families," said Bob stepping forward as well.

"Look, I think this whole situation goes deeper then any of you are letting on. Now I suggest we head to the station and I can get the full story of how you know this Rookery, the attack of tonight, and possible get more detail regarding his hospitalization and his arson here. Agreed?" asked the officer closing his pad of paper. They all did agree and got back in the cars and followed the officer to the small town station.

Two hours later, they emerged from the station with the police filing a restraining order on Rookery and placing him on their wanted list. The three families had told their story bending the truth in regards to Rookery falling off the cliff and avoiding the vampire story and just making him out to be crazy and thinking they were vampires.

They arrived back at the Sackville-Bagg residence and were sitting around the table drinking tea or hot chocolate. Renee's mother had put Gordon and Jules down to sleep and they were all just sitting there quiet and not much to say.

"Happy Halloween," muttered Tony before sipping his hot chocolate.

"I hear you," said Rudolph taking a sip of his as well.

"How perfectly horrid our Halloween has been," said Anna.

"What else needs to happen?" whispered Renee who was staring into her hot chocolate.

"It can start raining," said Gregory trying to lighten the mood a bit.

"I think you kids should get some sleep. You have school tomorrow," said Dottie setting her tea down after taking a sip.

"What? We still have to go?" whined Tony.

"Could be a good thing. Something normal," said Renee before finishing off her hot chocolate and getting up. She put her mug in the sink and walked upstairs.

"Is she all right?" asked Rudolph watching her walk upstairs.

"Probably not," said Gregory sighing and finishing off his hot chocolate as well.

"Well then, you, my boy, are going to have to make all right," said her father looking at Gregory before getting up and putting his mug in the sink as well, "I shall be going to bed. Sackville-Baggs, thank you."

He walked upstairs and everyone sighed. Gregory soon got up and put his mug in the sink and walked up to his room where she saw Renee already laying his bed. He carefully walked over and got into bed as well. Renee's back was turned towards him but he heard the soft sniffles coming from her. He turned on his side and put an arm around her and bringing her close to him. She immediately turned and hugged him tight, burying her face in his neck.

"It's okay," he whispered softly.

"What if…what if we were still in there? Gordon…Jules…" she said between her sniffles.

"No, don't think about it, just try to sleep," he said smoothing her hair to try and calm her. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. Slowly she drifted off to sleep and Gregory just continued to hold her close.

._

**A/n:** Kind of shorter then I wanted it to be, but it was a good stopping place. I see an ending soon, not sure how soon though.

Thank you for reading and reviews/comments are welcomed.

-Charlotte


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

It had been a few weeks since Halloween and things were looking better for the McAllister's and the other two families. Rookery hadn't been seen or heard from since Halloween so they were always on guard; they didn't know what he was planning and didn't know when he was going to strike again.

For the past couple of weeks the McAllister's were staying with the Sackville-Bagg's. The parents and younger kids were in the guest bedroom and Rene had a cot in Anna's room. They had many meetings with different people, police, firemen, lawyers, in regards to their house and Rookery. The city was building the house, since it was city property, and security devices had been installed in both the Sackville-Bagg's and Thompson's homes.

"So tired," said Renee as she tossed her bag into the front basket of her bike.

"Why?" grumbled Gregory as he added his bag to the front basket and loosened his tie.

"Just nightmares again," she said rubbing her forehead and unlocking her bike.

"I told you to come to me if you have nightmares," he said pulling the bike out and looking at Renee.

"I know, I just don't want to get caught in your room again. Plus Anna won't stop bugging me thanks to that," she said as Gregory sat down on the bike.

"Well we are together, what do they expect?"

"They don't know that we're together, and we aren't telling them because they already have enough on their plate with this Rookery business," Renee said as she sat down and rested her feet on the pegs. She wrapped her arms around Gregory's waist and held on tight and rested her head on his back.

"Fine, but I think they might already know and are just trying to prevent it," he said before kicking off from the ground and leaving the school grounds. They made their way to the Sackville-Bagg house and were greeted with an unusual sight in the kitchen.

"Good, you're home, can you please peel these potatoes?" asked Renee's mother who was stirring a pan of cranberries. Over by the oven both Renee's father and Fredrick were standing by a large turkey and talking about something.

"Er, what is going on here?" asked Renee as she dropped her bag on a chair and Gregory followed suit.

"Thanksgiving," said Freda walking in holding a gravy boat and a table cloth.

"Isn't that only in America though?" asked Gregory just as confused as Renee who began to peel the potatoes.

"Yes, we thought it would be fun for the Thompson's who are from America. So they are coming over tonight and have no idea. Do you know when Rudolph and Anna will be home?" asked Freda looking at a clock on the wall before setting the gravy boat and table cloth on the table.

"They usually go over to Tony's to do homework and come home in a few hours. But if the Thompson's are coming over for dinner then I suspect they'll come over with them," said Renee handing a freshly peeled potato to Gregory who began to cut it up into small pieces and place it in a bowl of water.

"Okay, well I was hoping to have the extra hands but I guess it is better that they were out of the way. Once you've finished those mashed potatoes do you think you can set the table?" asked Freda who moved over to some pie crust and began to roll it out.

"Sure," said Renee handing another potato to Gregory. He then got up and grabbed a large pot and filled it with water before putting it on the stove on high heat.

The rest of the afternoon was spent cooking and making dishes and getting the house clean and making it look like Thanksgiving, the latter of which was done by Renee and Gregory.

Once majority of everything had been made and laid out on the counter Freda instructed everyone to go get dressed. Renee and Gregory grabbed their bags and went upstairs, the adults were still lingering in the kitchen to make sure everything was good.

"This was an unexpected surprise," said Renee as they made their way up the stairs.

"I'd say, but now I really am hungry. I just don't understand why we have to get all dressed up. I mean, will the Thompson's even know to get dressed up even if they think it is just another dinner over here?" he asked.

"I'm sure they were told," said Renee patting Gregory's arm before continuing on to Anna's room as he walked into his. Renee went through her bag and found a black skirt that flared and went to mid-thigh and a red sweater. She also grabbed some white thigh high socks and black Mary Jane heels. She quickly changed and ran her fingers through her hair and added a touch of make up before she heard the adults come up stairs.

"Gregory what are you wearing? You have to wear something nicer," said Freda who stopped to check on her son. The others had continued on to their rooms and Freda walked to Anna's room to see Renee.

"Do I want to know what he is wearing?" she asked when she saw Freda.

"Can you help him, please? You look lovely, by the way," she said slightly frazzled which was a new sight for Renee.

"OF course, and thank you," she said. Freda moved on and Renee walked over to Gregory's room to see him shirtless and wearing his typical tight black trousers.

"You were going to wear those?" she asked trying not to laugh.

"Yes, I don't know what to wear," he said angrily closing his dresser and looking over to Renee. She shook her head and walked over to him.

"Let's see what I can come up with, shall I?" she asked opening a drawer. He looked her over while she was searching and smirked.

"All though, I must say, I quite like what you are wearing. Does the skirt go any shorter?" he asked. She glanced up at him before closing the drawer and opening another one.

"Yes, it could," she said before pushing a pair of trousers in his hand. She then moved over to his closet and looked around in it before finding exactly what she was looking for. She pushed some more clothes into his arms.

"All of this?" he asked looking over what he was given.

"Yes," she said plopping herself down on the bed. He groaned before putting the outfit on while she was picking fuzz balls off her sweater.

"So?" he asked after he finished. She looked over his appearance. He was wearing black pinstripe trousers with matching vest, a white button up shirt, and a maroon tie. She got up and circled him.

"Hmm," she said stopping in front of him.

"What?" he said slightly annoyed. She remained silent as she rolled his sleeves up to his elbows and reached up, running her fingers through his hair till it was perfectly swooped back and in a stylish manner.

"There," she said, Gregory was now calmed down as her fingers ran through his hair and just stared at her. She looked up at him and caught his eye. She gave a small smile before it disappeared at they began to lean towards each other.

"Gregory! Renee! Can you go keep watch?" shouted Fredrick from down the hall.

The two jumped apart and Gregory groaned while Renee smiled at him and took his hand, leading him downstairs to be on the look out for the Thompson's car.

._

"I must say, this is an excellent Thanksgiving, and we honestly were not expecting it," said Bob after he finished his plate of seconds.

"All of the food was really delicious. I only wished you would have told me, I would have been happy to help," said Dottie.

"It was our pleasure, and quite the experience learning how to make all this food," said Renee's mother glancing around at all the food still left on the table.

"I hope you all saved room for pie," said Freda as she placed her pie in the centre of the table and everyone looked at it.

"Pumpkin pie is my favourite," said Renee looking at it.

"Or pumpkin anything," said Anna staring at it as well.

"What is it with girl's and sweets?" Tony asked looking at the Sackville-Bagg brothers, both just shrugged, not knowing either.

Freda served the pumpkin pie, with a dollop of whipped cream, and everyone dug in as much as they could after the feast.

"It's amazing how many things need to be made for thanksgiving," said Renee's father after swallowing a bite of pie.

"It is a lot," said Fredrick remembering everything they had made.

"Yep, which is why we only do it once a year," said Bob.

"But then you have leftovers which means turkey sandwiches for all of the following week," said Tony who had already finished his piece.

"Doesn't turkey make you sleepy?" asked Rudolph.

"Yes, it's the triptophan that does it. It's found in turkey and makes one sleepy after eating it. Which is why I propose that We get a note excusing us from our homework that is due tomorrow because we were helping with dinner all afternoon and after this we'll be too tired to do it," said Renee smiling at her parents who looked up at her from their pieces of pie.

"Nope. If you know what tripto-whatever is then you can easily finish whatever homework it is you have," said her father smiling at her glare before finishing off his pie.

"That's not fair, we didn't ask to help," grumbled Gregory, "we were forced into it, that's child abuse."

"Whatever you say," said Renee's father making the others laugh.

Soon everyone was helping to clean up dinner and pack leftovers for everyone. Everyone was feeling the affects of the turkey and soon the Thompson's were headed home, after thanking everyone for a fantastic Scottish Thanksgiving. Everyone else headed upstairs and quickly got ready for bed while Renee was sitting in Gregory's room on his bed with her homework in front of her.

"I just have math homework," he said as he joined her on the bed and laying his homework down.

"I finished that in class, I have an English essay to write," she said. He nodded and they got to work.

She was about halfway through when she felt a hand on her thigh on the skin that showed between her sock and skirt.

"Gregory," she said not looking up from her paper. He was trying to make it look like he wasn't doing anything as he was still looking at his own homework.

"Hmm?" he asked still engrossed in his math.

"Your hand," she said.

"What about it?"

"Kindly remove it, please. I'm trying to finish this before I pass out."

"Oh come on," he said finally looking at her, "It's not doing anything." She looked up at him before sighing and going back to her essay.

"Whatever," she said. They sat there like that until Renee had gotten to her conclusion and Gregory moved his hand higher by an inch, pulling her skirt up a bit.

"Okay, now it's doing something," she said reaching down and removing his hand.

"I just want to see your skirt a bit higher," he said in his defence.

"How about, after we finish our homework, I promise you we can make out at least," she said and he grinned.

"Okay," he said. She smiled back and both got back to work. Gregory was the first to finish and placed his work in his bag before sitting back on the bed leaning his back against the headboard and waiting. Renee finished reading over her essay and got off the bed and put her work away as well. She turned back to the bed to see Gregory smirking at her.

"What?" she asked crossing her arms.

"I just really like that outfit," he said. She rolled her eyes and took her heels off before walking over to him.

"Now how about that promise, to shut you up?"

"Fine by me."

She then swung one leg over him and straddled his lap. He held onto her waist and brought his knees up securing her in that position.

"You know, I really like your outfit too," she said undoing his tie and smirking at him.

"Why thank you," he said leaning up. Using the tie, she forced Gregory's head forward and her lips met his. He hungrily kissed back and she moved her hands from his tie to bury into his hair. His own hands were slowly moving up her torso when they both heard a gasp.

Shocked, they both turned to look at the doorway and saw Anna standing here a shocked expression on her face yet also still with a large grin.

"I knew you two were together," said Anna excited after a long silence. Renee quickly got off Gregory and fixed her skirt and sweater while Gregory brought his legs in closer to him in an attempt to hide his slight boner.

"Anna," he said.

"Shouldn't you be sleeping?" asked Renee walking over to her.

"Shouldn't you be doing homework?" she responded.

"We finished, what is it you want?" asked Gregory annoyed with his sister.

"I wanted to ask Renee something if she wasn't busy, but clearly she was."

"It's fine, come on. We should get to sleep, anyway," she said. Renee grabbed her bag and smiled at Gregory before following Anna to their shared room. Gregory groaned after she left the room.

Renee was changing into her pyjamas while Anna braided her hair.

"So, what did you wan to ask me?" asked Renee lifting her sweater over her head.

"It's about boys," she said.

"Oh, and what about them?" Renee asked as she smelled her pyjama shirt and made a funny face before tossing it in the hamper and pulling out a tank top.

"Why do they get over the cutie phase and start to actually be interested in girls?" she asked. Renee and put the top on and looked at Anna.

"This about Tony?"

"Yes." Renee smiled and walked over to her and sat down next to her.

"Each boy is different. Now you, you've have time to develop feelings for boys, and Rudolph has had plenty of time to come to the realize his feelings for girls, but Tony is still an actual nine year old boy and just needs a few years. Trust me, he will fall for you eventually. It's like they say, all good things to those to wait."

"Thanks Renee." She said and Renee smiled and got up to change into her pyjama bottoms, well in this case it was shorts since she added her bottoms to the hamper as well.

"So, you and Gregory," she said smirking and Renee sighed and smiled at Anna as she folded the covers of her cot down.

"Yes, is it that shocking?"

"No, but for how long?"

"Since Halloween."

"How romantic."

"Good night, Anna," said Renee before turning the light off.

._

**A/n:** Made this one kind of long to make up for not posting this closer to Thanksgiving. I have every intention of actually posting on Thanksgiving but that didn't happen and it just became more postponed so sorry about that.

Thank you for reading and reviews are most welcomed.

-Charlotte


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

The house was silent with only small creaks heard as the house settled. A dark shadow crept along the upstairs hallway, the floor groaning slightly under the pressure. It opened a door and saw the two sleeping girls in the room. Making sure the younger was asleep in her bed, the shadow moved over to the cot. The shadow leant down and whispered into her ear.

"Renee." Renee groaned and turned onto her back but still wasn't awake. The shadow leant down again and whispered in her ear once more but this time she didn't budge. Sighing the shadow leant down once more but this time pressed its lips firmly against hers. That woke her up. She immediately sprung to life and punched the shadow in the cheek.

"Gregory?" whispered Renee sitting up as Gregory stepped back and cradled his cheek, trying not to curse or make any noise to wake his sister up.

"Ouch," he managed to get out.

"What were you doing?" asked Renee glancing at Anna to make sure she wasn't woken up.

"Just, come with me," he said grabbing her hand and her shoes by the door and pulling her to his room.

"What's going on?" she asked once they were safely in his room. Gregory just walked to his wardrobe and pulled out a sweatshirt and tossed it to Renee.

"Put that on," he sad as he began to put on a jacket.

"Can't you just tell me?" she asked pulling the sweatshirt on and noticing The Clash logo on it. It was kind of big on her but it kept her warm.

"Just stay quiet and follow me," he said moving to put his black boots on. She sighed before putting her own shoes on. Once they finished she followed Gregory out of the house. They remained silent as he lead the way it was freezing out, snow was expected to fall soon, but they continued on without complaint. Soon Renee realized where they were headed.

"Gregory," she said stopping in her step. He turned to her but said nothing. He took her hand and just stared at her and that look reassured her. Hesitantly they moved on.

They arrived at their destination: the cemetery. Gregory didn't lead then too far inside until he came to one of the larger trees. He stopped and turned to Renee before gripping her waist and hoisting her up to the nearest branch. She climbed up and sat down on it and watched as Gregory pulled himself up and sat next to her.

Renee grabbed onto his arm to try to get some warmth and waited patiently for him to talk, if that is why they were there, that is.

"I use to sit here all the time when I was a vampire. Usually I would be upset about something my father said, but sometimes I would just want to think," he said after a while. He was looking forward at the horizon.

"Any particular reason why you wanted to come here in the middle of the night with me?"

"Yes," he said and turned to look at her, "I've been thinking a lot since we got that progress report from the police the day after Thanksgiving."

"Thinking about what?" Renee was kind of nervous of what he was thinking.

"Rookery. The police said they hadn't seen or heard anything about him and that worries me. He never was the type to sit and wait, he usually comes out all guns blazing…literally. He's up to something and I don't want anything to happen to anyone."

"What are you getting at?"

"You and me. We teamed up last time to help your father, let's team up again to help our families and friends." He grabbed both her hands in his, "Let's find Rookery and turn him into the police once and for all, get this all over with."

"Gregory, the police can handle this," she said.

"Have they?" he asked firmly.

"Not yet, but they have resources that we don't have. We're just two teenagers and with finals next week we don't exactly have the time."

"Renee, we have to do something. I hate just sitting and waiting for Rookery to attack. He can do anything and the longer he waits the more we let our guard down."

Renee sighed and looked down thinking over everything. She glanced up at Gregory and studied him. His face held anger, toward Rookery, and frustration but his eyes pleaded towards her.

"Okay," she said finally, "we can team up again." Gregory almost didn't believe that she said yes but happily pulled her into his arms and held her close. She wrapped her arms around him and smiled at the warmth.

"Thank you," he said before pulling away.

"Now can we go back home where it's warm?" she asked wrapping her arms around her and rubbing to warm herself up.

"Oh, I'm sorry are you cold? I know of a way to warm you up without leaving," he smirked and leaned towards.

"Why do you want to stay?" she asked. She never got a response as he pressed his lips against hers. She smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed back. Gregory gripped her waist and slowly started kissing down her jaw line and down her neck. His tongue quickly found her pulse and nibbled on it a bit. Renee gasped and Gregory chuckled.

"Old habits," he said pulling away slightly.

"No, now I know why you wanted to stay," she said as her eyes were focussed on the horizon. Gregory stopped and turned to face the horizon as well. He held onto Renee as together they watched the sun begin to rise casting the hills in an orange and purple haze.

They remained silent for a while before Renee turned and kissed Gregory.

"I bet this must be nice for you," she said. He glanced down at her and let his large grin give her the answer she wanted. He held her tighter and bother turned back to the sunrise.

It wasn't long before Renee started shivering from the cold and Gregory noticed so they climbed down from the tree and together ran back to the house. They silently crept up to Gregory's room and caught their breath.

"The others will be waking up soon," said Gregory. Renee nodded and leaned up and kissed him before making her way back to Anna's room. She took her shoes off and climbed into bed.

At breakfast that morning Renee was the last to come down. She took a seat at the table and her father placed a bowl of oatmeal in front of her.

"Kind of a late start hmm?" he asked as she added honey to it. She made eye contact with Gregory before looking at her bowl once more.

"Eh," she said, "I still have time before school starts."

"Isn't that Gregory's sweatshirt?" asked Rudolph looking at what she was wearing and noting that she wasn't even changed into her uniform.

"Oh, I guess," she said with a shrug. Anna just smiled and stayed quiet.

"Gregory, what happened to your cheek?" asked Freda sitting down at the table after having gotten some coffee.

"Did sleeping beauty turn out to not be friendly?" asked Anna still with a grin.

"Hit it last night in the dark," he said looking at his sister. The grown ups just looked at the two before Gregory got up.

"I'm going to go change," he said before leaving the room.

"What was that about?" asked Renee's mother who was trying to feed Jules but he just wanted the food on his dad's plate.

"Beats me, I don't think I can understand teenage boys," said Renee shrugging and quickly eating her oatmeal. "I'm changing too."

"Oh, Renee, do you think you can baby sit Jules and Gordon tonight. Bob and Dottie will have Anna and Rudolph but I can't have them look after those two as well," said Renee's mother.

"Where are you going?" she asked putting her bowl in the sink.

"We have a meeting with the mayor about our house and then we'll be Christmas shopping," said her father.

"The perfect time to get stuff for all the kids," said Fredrick folding his newspaper and putting it down.

"Right, okay, but I do have finals next week," she said.

"That's why Gregory will be here to help you. At least with Jules anyway," said Freda who looked at Jules who managed to grab his dad's bacon.

"Hey, you cheeky bugger," he said.

"Hi daddy," he mumbled before putting the bacon in his mouth. He was opening up a lot more and talking, well more like mumbling. They were worried for a while there that he wasn't going to talk but Gregory had been helping in that regards.

"Okay," said Renee before walking out and up to Anna's room and changing into her uniform before leaving for school with Gregory on her bike.

._

"One more week," said Gregory stretching after class as Renee put her books into her bag.

"Yeah and they are all finals," she groaned and tightened her scarf and glanced out the window, "at least it isn't snowing yet."

"Kind of late isn't it, the snow," said Gregory leading the way out of the classroom.

"Global warming," was her reply.

"Well that is an inconvenient truth, I like snow," he said pulling out the keys to the bike lock and kneeling down to unlock the bike.

"Oh and we have to baby sit tonight," she said pulling the bike out while Gregory put the bike lock in his bag and placed his bag in the basket.

"What? Why?" whined Gregory looking at Renee who was buttoning up her jacket.

"Parents have stuff to do. It is just Gordon and Jules, but still," she said. Gregory groaned and got on the bike and Renee got on behind him.

"They could have at least told me. What if I had made plans," he said kicking away and pedalling off.

"Did you make plans?" she asked holding onto him tight as he quickly went around a corner.

"No," he said.

"Then shut up," she said. And they fell silent for the rest of the ride home, the very cold ride home.

._

**A/n:** So happy Christmas everyone. I decided as a gift I was going to try and update all my stories. This one gets two updates because, well that's how much I wrote. I know I've been absent for a while, things got hectic with school finishing up for the semester and then I moved and of course Christmas craziness.

Thank you for reading and reviews are welcomed.

-Charlotte


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

"We'll be back before 11:00," said Freda throwing her coat on.

"Make sure they are both in bed by seven. And if it is cold in the house put Gordon's hat on," said Renee's mother.

"Yes, mum, I know. Go already," she said.

"Okay, be good," said Renee's father as they walked out the door. They waited till they heard the car drive off and Gregory came up behind Renee and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Finally they are gone," he said softly into her ear. Renee turned and looked at him and smiled.

"I know, now we can get to the important stuff," she suddenly pulled away and walked over to the stairs, "studying."

"What? How is that important?"

"If you don't know the answer to that then maybe you can study and find out," she said before going up stairs.

Renee had been studying all afternoon while Gregory was downstairs watching television. They had both taken a break to eat/feed dinner and were now back to their activities. Gordon had quickly fallen asleep after dinner but Jules was wide-awake so he was now sitting with Gregory watching television.

Renee had just put away her math textbook and study guide when she heard crying and it wasn't coming from the slightly loud television downstairs. She quickly got up and went to the guest bedroom where she saw and heard Gordon crying his eyes out. She rushed over to him and picked him up. She rocked him gently and rubbed his bed when she felt how warm it was.

"Oh no," she said and felt his forehead better. He was still crying and soon Gregory was in the room.

"I heard him crying from downstairs, need help?" he asked as Jules was on his back.

"I think he has a cold," she said.

"Oh," he said. He placed Jules down and walked over and felt Gordon's head as well.

"I'll call my mum and see what to do, you take Jules and get him ready for bed, it's almost seven anyway and I don't want him getting sick anyway." Gregory nodded and picked Jules up. Renee went downstairs and dialled her mum but got no response.

"Okay, I guess I'll just wing it," she said walking back to the guest bedroom and laying Gordon back down who was still crying. She pulled out his pyjamas and changed him and put his hat on.

"Okay, Jules is down in my room, what can I do?" asked Gregory walking in.

"Take his temperature while I clean his nose thing," she said rushing out. Gregory put the electric thermometer to Gordon's ear and waited for it to beep. Renee came back in and walked over to him. His nose was runny so she cleaned his nose and Gregory looked at the temperature.

"It's a little high," he said.

"Okay, we can do this," she said picking Gordon up once more and rocking him.

"He should probably just sleep it off. I'll get some extra blankets," he said. Renee tried to calm Gordon down and get him to stop crying but it wasn't working. Gregory soon came back and put the blankets over the side of the crib.

"He won't stop crying," she said.

"Trying singing to him. When Rudolph and then Anna were babies, way back when," he chuckled, "I remember my mum would sing to them."

"I don't sing," said Renee going wide-eyed. Gregory sighed and stood next to her and looked down at Gordon.

He began to sing very softly, "Every time when I look in the mirror  
>All these lines on my face getting clearer<br>The past is gone  
>It went by, like dusk to dawn<br>Isn't that the way  
>Everybody's got the dues in life to pay…"<p>

Renee gave him a funny look but then looked down at Gordon who began to calm down. Soon he had stopped crying and was just staring at Gregory as he sang softly. Eventually Gordon closed his eyes and Gregory finished off the song and faded into silence, both staring at Gordon as if their looks could keep him asleep. Gently, Renee placed Gordon in his crib and covered him with the blankets and watched him a bit with Gregory right beside her.

Once they knew for sure he was down they walked out of the room and sighed. Renee grabbed some studying materials and the baby monitor and went downstairs to the kitchen table with Gregory.

"Aerosmith?" she asked as she set up at the table and Gregory went in search of some snacks.

"What I thought it was suiting, you know, Dream On," he said shrugging and pulling some crisps out.

"I guess," she said opening a book of poetry and some post-its. Gregory sat across from her and watched as she began to mark poems. His loud crunching of his crisps eventually got to her though and she had to look up at him.

"Can I help you?" she asked.

"Yes, now that you mention it," he said wiping his hands on a napkin, "remember what I talked about this morning?"

"The whole Rookery thing?"

"Yes, that, why don't we start now, before our parents come home You've been studying all night and could use a break. I promise once we are done you can go right back to studying." Renee looked down at her book of poetry before closing it and looking up at Gregory.

"Where do you think we should start?" she asked.

"Location," he said getting up. He shuffled around in a basket full of papers and books by the living room and came back with a map of the town. He unfolded it and grabbed one of Renee's markers and put a dot where they were, a kind of 'you are here' deals.

"Well I guess it is safe to say he isn't here, yes. We don't really know for sure where he is but we can eliminate where he isn't," said Renee.

"So police station, fire station, and hospital can be crossed off." Gregory did just that.

"What about schools?"

"Probably not," he said and crossed those off, "Cemetery?"

"We can't be sure about that one. He was there last time on Halloween, twice or never left, and it is quite large. Your family lived there for ages and we never knew about it," she said.

"I think that Rookery might be hiding someplace that ties to us," he said.

"What do you mean ties to us?"

"Our families and the Thompsons. We are the ones he's been after and since your family and the Thompsons helped us and defeated him, sort of, he probably has a grudge against the three families. In which case he is probably trying to learn all about what happened and about our families so most likely he is somewhere that links to our stories. Like the cemetery where my family and yours lived for ages, or maybe a cave below the cliffs, or even the McAshton's crypt where no one goes except when someone dies."

"Makes sense, but wouldn't the police have checked there?"

"No, why would they. But Rudolph, Anna and Tony found that passage leading from the cemetery to the crypt."

"That actually makes sense. That would explain how he got into the cemetery on Halloween without anyone seeing him. My dad was at the only entrance when we came in, which means that if anyone were to come in that way my dad would have seen him, and no one ever saw him leave or anything especially after that fire. It makes the most sense. So maybe is using that tunnel to get into the cemetery and is really staying in the McAshton's crypt."

"I think it goes something like this," said Gregory using the marker to mark the cemetery and the McAshton's and drawing a line that connects them. "I say Monday after school we go and follow the tunnel."

"And then what. Say if we find Rookery, what are we going to do? We are two teenagers ad he is a grown man who all his life has trained to fight and kill vampires."

"We devise a plan. Sneak attack him. I can lure him out and you can strike when his back is turned. Our best plan is to knock him out as opposed to just tie him up and what not. Can't take that risk."

"I still don't like it," said Renee looking at the map. Gregory folded the map up and placed it in her bag.

"It's the best we got, it's the best anyone's got. And if the police aren't going to do something about this, then we might as well," he said. Renee sighed and nodded. Gregory noticed her dislike for his plan and crouched down in front of her. He placed a hand on her cheek and looked her in the eye.

"Everything is going to be all right," he said, his eyes backing up his statement. She gave a small smile and pulled him into a hug. He happily hugged her back as tight as he could. Eventually they parted and Gregory grabbed his crisps and returned to the television while Renee continued on to her poetry.

Their parents came home to them in that same places and Renee informed them that Gordon had a cold. Each adult was worried but were quite impressed that they were able to handle it.

"Thanks sweetie, where Jules?" asked Renee's mother in the hallway after checking on Gordon.

"My room. Had to put him to sleep in there so he doesn't catch the cold," Gregory said who was leaning on the hallway wall.

"Thanks," said Renee's mother, "it's not going to be a problem is it? Him sleeping in your room for tonight?"

"No problem at all. I always wanted a younger brother," remarked Gregory.

"I heard that," said Rudolph sticking his head out of his room and glaring at Gregory. Gregory glared back before sticking his tongue out at him. Rudolph narrowed his glare even more before going into his room.

"Good night," said Freda as she and Fredrick went into their room. Renee's mother and father hugged her before going into the guest room. Renee looked at Gregory and smiled.

"Night," she said daring to give him a peck.

"I saw that," said Anna skipping down the hall out of the bathroom and into her room.

Gregory looked annoyed but Renee just patted his head before heading into Anna's room.

._

**A/n:** This is my other update for Christmas. There will be a Christmas chapter to this story, but I'm just not there yet. Just like my Thanksgiving chapter was delayed.

I am kind of up late because we've had a very interesting Christmas Eve. So this morning we got up early to endure the crazy Christmas eve morning food shopping. My dad was planning his big fish dinner of crab cakes, ahi poke, and lobster tails (salmon for me since I don't like lobster). So my dad made the crab cakes, my mum made the poke, and we have the lobsters and salmon ready to go. My brother was coming home for dinner and stuff but was working late. He called at 7 saying he was leaving work so we had about an hour and half till he should arrive. We waited. At 10:00 PM we decided to cook the crab cakes and eat that with a light salad. We watch WallE while we wait. Midnight comes and we eat some cheesecake dessert. We finish Walle, my parents go to bed and here I am with my own bowl of poke.

To sum up, we still don't know where my brother is. We assume he fell asleep in his apartment but we don't know. I'm suppose to keep an eye/ear out for him.

Hope your Christmas is better and that everyone is with you.

Thank you for reading and reviews are welcomed.

-Charlotte


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen

Renee and Gregory walked out of their class on Monday and came to the bike racks. They were released early due to finals and that was what Gregory was hoping for.

"Ready?" he asked as he got on the bike.

"I guess," she said getting on and wrapping her arms around him. He kicked off and sooner than Renee would have liked they were at the cemetery. They hid the bike in some bushes and quickly found the entrance to the cave they needed.

"Hold on," said Renee stopping before going in. She kneels down and opened her back pack and pulled out two trorches, handing one to Gregory.

"Are you always so prepared?" he asked making sure his torch worked, which of course it did.

"No," she said standing up then looking at Gregory who raised his eyebrows at her. "Okay, maybe I am. But if I wasn't last time you would have burst into flame and my father would have bitten me…or you. Now can we get this over with?"

Gregory nodded and grabbed her hand before walking into the cave.

It became dark very quickly and both were thankful for their torches. They kept their hands locked so that they didn't lose each other and continued on. From what little light they had they could see large rocks and many of them were pointy. There also wasn't a set path through there but they went along the way that as the easiest and safest.

They were about halfway through the tunnel to the McAshton crypt, according to Renee's map that she still had, when they heard something. They stopped and searched their area but saw nothing that would have made the sound.

They waited a bit more till Gregory nodded for them to move on. They continued walking when all of sudden Gregory was tackled and his torch flew to the other side of the cave and Renee tried to hold onto his hand but it flew out tugging her and making her drop her torch as well.

"Gregroy!" she shouted and tried to hear where he was. It was difficult in the cave and all the echoes coming from every direction. She blindly started moving and soon found the struggle. She reached down and immediately felt someone and started punching them, for she knew by the leather it was Rookery.

"You bitch!" shouted Rookery as she managed to get him in the eye. He turned towards her and gave her a very sharp push back. She lost her footing and landed on one of the sharp rocks. She gasped and listened as Gregory continued to fight. She heard a growl come from him and a few more hit till Rookery let out a scream and scurried away.

Gregory took in a few good breaths before getting up and walking over to the torches. He grabbed them both and used them to find Renee.

"Shit!" he exclaimed once he saw her and rushed over to her, "Oh shit, this isn't good." He helped her off the rock and saw the large gash on her right side.

"How bad is it?" she asked holding onto him for support.

"It looks really deep. We need to get you back home," he said picking up her bag and digging through it, "where is your first aide kit?"

"Front pocket," she said. He quickly found it and tore open a package of gauze and lifted her shirt up and placed it on her wound. He quickly taped it on there and lowered her shirt.

"That should hold up till we get back," he said securing her back pack on his back and handing her the other torch, "keep an arm around me, I'll go slow. If you need me to carry you I will."

"I'm fine for right now," she said as they started moving forward.

Slowly but surely they made it out of the cave and came back into the cemetery. It was starting to get dark so Gregory quickly pulled out the bike and turned to Renee who was swaying silently on her feet from blood loss.

"Do you think you can hold on?" he asked indicating the bike. Renee took a deep breath and nodded. Gregory was hesitant but seeing how it was starting to get dark he didn't want to argue. He got on and Renee got on behind him. She gripped his waist harder than usually and he kicked off from the ground.

The sun was still setting when they arrived home and Gregory helped Renee into the house after putting the bike to the side. They went inside and were immediately bombarded with questions.

"Where have you been? What happened?" asked Fredrick as everyone was now in the front room.

"Sorry, we left right when school got out but…" Gregory paused and looked at Renee.

"A bike accident," she filled in, "I got the worst of it."

"Did you go to the hospital?" asked her father coming over to support her.

"She didn't want to. We walked home so it took a while to get back," said Gregory coming up with his own lie.

"Well go lay her down and properly bandage her then," said Renee's mother noticing Renee swaying a bit too. Gregory nodded and picked Renee up and carrying her upstairs.

"Rudolph go get some clean bandages, Anna go get some water for Renee," said Freda. The two ran off and did as they were told.

"Do you think it was just a bike accident?" asked Renee's father turning to look at the other adults.

"No, something is off with their story," said Fredrick, "but the problem is how do we proceed?"

"Can we trust them to tell us in time?" asked Renee's mum.

"Knowing our son…no," said Freda sadly.

._

Gregory laid Renee down on his bed and ran out to go get a wet wash cloth from the bathroom. He was about to run out when he got a good look at himself. He had a few scratches on his face (from Rookery's rings) and some bruising here and there. The bruise he received from Renee was almost gone but now he had one on hi other cheek. He sighed before rushing back to his room.

"What are you doing?" he asked Rudolph who was over by Renee.

"I brought you bandages," he said holding them out.

"Oh, right, thanks," he said making his way to the other side of Renee.

"Here is some water for her!" exclaimed Anna running in.

"Just put it on the side table," said Gregory who was opening up some bandages.

"Do you want us to stay, in case you need anything else?" asked Rudolph.

"Er, no, you should probably go. I'll yell if I need anything," he said. Anna nodded, which was pointless since Gregory had his head down, and they both left closing the door behind them.

Renee just laid there as Gregory lifted her shirt up to expose the gash.

"This might hurt," he said before removing the now bloody gauze. He grabbed the wash cloth and began to clean the wound. Renee began to hold her breath from the pain. Gregory grabbed the bottle of peroxide Rudolph had brought up and looked at her who looked back. She had let out her breath but was ready to hold it again.

"This will really hurt," he said opening the bottle. Renee closed her eyes and held her hand out. Gregory took it and placed the wash cloth under her to soak up the peroxide before he poured it on the cut. Renee squeezed Gregory's hand tight as her gash burned.

"I'm sorry, I know, but it had to be done," he said placing the bottle down and patting her wound with the wash cloth. Renee let out her breath and eased up on Gregory's hand but not letting it go. She opened her eyes and saw Gregory trying to open a package of bandages.

"Here, I'll give you your hand back," she said with a slight smile.

"Thanks, that would help," he said and opening the package successfully with two hands. "He brought the long ones so I'm going to have to have you sit up." He held her up and she held her shirt up while he bandaged her, slowly wrapping it around her lower stomach and over her gash.

"That should do it," he said picking up the trash and throwing it away, "I'll go get you another shirt while you drink that water." Renee nodded and picked up the water while Gregory brought through the wash cloth in his hamper and walked out of the room and into Anna's.

"Will she live, doctor?" asked Rudolph who was also in there.

"Yes, she's fine. Anna where are Renee's clothes? She needs a new shirt." He asked.

"Over there," said Anna pointing by Renee's cot. Gregory started digging through them before he found another button up shirt, seeing as how it wouldn't be smart for her to lift her arms, and left the room.

He went back to his own to see Renee had finished the water off and was unbuttoning her shirt.

"Eager to get out of your shirt, are we?" he asked smirking at her as he walked over to help.

"It smells bad. My guess, Rookery doesn't have access to a shower on a daily basis," she said.

"No, believe me, he always smells bad," said Gregory pulling her shirt off and helping her into the new one. He buttoned it up and looked her over. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, that was the worst injury. How about you?"

"I'm fine, nothing but a few scratches and bruises. I'll go and get you some more water," he said before picking up her empty glass and going downstairs. All the adults were in the kitchen. Freda was making dinner while Fredrick was talking to Renee's father about something in the paper, Renee's mother was feeding Gordon.

"Everything okay?" asked Freda seeing her son walk in.

"Yes, it's nothing," he said going over to fill up Renee's glass.

"So a bike accident? How did that happen?" asked Renee's father.

"Slippery part of the road. Lost control of the bike and we fell. Renee fell underneath me and bike and got the worst of it," said Gregory not looking at anyone as he filled up the glass.

"Oh, well you have to be careful about that. Especially during the winter," said Renee's mother. Gregory turned and nodded.

"Tomorrow I want you getting a ride from the Thompsons," said Freda.

"But we get out earlier this week, how will we get home?" asked Gregory who was hoping to hunt down Rookery once more.

"Someone will pick you up, don't worry about that," said Fredrick.

"Fine," grumbled Gregory before leaving and going upstairs. Back in his room he saw Renee laying down. He would had thought she was asleep had it not been for her eyes open.

"Here," he said handing her the water. She sat up and drank all of it before laying down once more. She had kicked her shoes off and pulled the blankets up over her.

"Can I sleep I here tonight…on a bed?" she asked as Gregory came and sat next to her. She put her head on his lap and closed her eyes.

"It's fine by me. I'll ask the parents but I'm sure they'll be fine with it too," he said.

"Good," she said. They fell into a silence, a comfortable one, both deep in thought when Renee broke it.

"Well now we know where Rookery is. Maybe, us finding him, will drive him out of his hiding place and he will be caught," said Renee.

"That's just wishful thinking. He is up to something, and I want to find out what."

"You aren't going back, are you?"

"I have you. You can't come because of your condition but I want to snoop around try to see if anything will help in his arrest," said Gregory. Renee sat up and looked at Gregory.

"I know you want to protect us, and I know that I can't stop you even if I tried. But your snooping around ends on Christmas eve. Understand. You have the rest of this week."

Gregory stared her before nodding.

"Agreed," he said.

._

**A/n:** Next chapter will be the Christmas chapter, I promise. When it will come out, I don't know. I move this weekend and I have a crazy week this week so we will see.

I would like to point out that a lot of Little Vampire stories on here are becoming more like mine, and by that I mean having an OC that isn't related to the Thompsons. I don't know if I started this, but I thank those authors who are continuing it.

Thank you for reading and reviews are welcomed.

-Charlotte


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen

The rest of week Renee and Gregory went to school with the other three kids in the Thompson's car and would be picked up by Renee's dad before he went to the cemetery. Renee would then sit at home and study for the next final while Gregory would disappear for a few hours. About half an hour before the parents would get home he would arrived back and sit down and watch television, since it would look too suspicious if he was studying next to Renee.

Finals were done and on that last day Renee was watching television when Gregory came back and sat down next to her.

"So?" she asked once it was at a commercial break.

"You know how I found his camp site the other day? Well it looks like he keeps coming back to it, but is always somewhere else during the day. Where? I don't know," he said as he pulled his boots off.

"Well your time is up, no more Rookery snooping," said Renee watching him as he placed his boots to the side.

"Just one more day. I have a hunch about where he might be. I just need to the time to go in further, and now that school is off, I have that time tomorrow," he said standing up and taking his jacket off and sitting back down to look at her.

"Tomorrow is Christmas. You do not have the time to do that. Both of us are in charge of Christmas decorations and dessert and you will be helping me," said Renee getting slightly annoyed.

"We can do the decorations tonight. You don't have to go with me either, so you can stay here and do dessert. With everything going on I doubt they'd notice I'm gone for a few hours. That's all I need," he said looking straight at her.

"I gave you a deadline. Your time is up!" she said staring straight back.

"Just give me a little more time, just tomorrow and I'm sure I'll have all I need. Just think of what a great Christmas gift that would be for everyone is Rookery was arrested!" he said getting slightly angry. Ever since he became human he tried to keep his anger controlled but sometimes it is a little difficult.

"You know what? Fine," said Renee standing up, "do what you want. But I will not protect you from your family, my family, the Thompsons, the police, nor Rookery. So you just go ahead and be your punk-ass self."

"I will then," he hissed back glaring at her.

She then stormed away and Gregory heard her march up the stairs and then the door slammed upstairs.

Gregory groaned and leaned his head back to stare up at the ceiling.

Dinnertime rolled around and everyone at the table noticed the slight awkward tension between Gregory and Renee. They remained silent and just ate their dinner in a hurry while everyone around them were talking about their day. It was Anna and Rudolph who first noticed something was slightly off.

"So," said Renee's father clearing his throat a bit, "how as you last day of school for the year?" The question was clearly directed at the two teens but after a long pause of no one answering Anna nudged Rudolph and he answered.

"Pretty good. I am excited for the holidays."

"As am I. Really excited for tomorrow and not have to worry about school," answered Anna.

"Yeah, tomorrow will be busy but fun," said Renee's mother who was rocking Gordon to sleep.

"Christmas!" shouted Jules and Renee smiled at him. Gregory did too but once they made eye contact their faces fell.

"I can't help but notice, but did something happen between you two?" asked Freda as everyone looked at them all wanting to know the answer.

"Everything's fine," muttered Gregory when Renee wouldn't answer. She just kept her head down and pushed her carrots around on her plate.

"Oh, okay," said Freda, no one believing him as they went back to their dinner.

After dinner everything was pretty quiet. The adults chattered with one another and Anna and Rudolph talked about what happened at school and at Tony's while heading up stairs. Renee helped clean up dinner with Freda as Gregory went off to his room. Renee's father left to go off to work and Fredrick went to watch the news. Jules rushed off to play with toys and Renee's mother remained now feeding Gordon.

"So do you want to talk about it? Woman to woman?" asked Freda as Renee brought more dishes to her at the sink.

"About what?" asked Renee looking up.

"My son," she said giving a gentle smile as she took the dishes from Renee and placed them in the sink.

"What about him?" asked Renee walking away and getting the glasses.

"We know you two had a thing going on. Did something happen between you two?" asked Renee's mother.

"We had nothing going on. Just two friends who do not see eye to eye on a subject. Not a big deal," said Renee.

"If you're sure," said Freda. Renee nodded and placed the glasses by the sink before leaving the room and going upstairs.

"I think there is something she isn't telling us," said Renee's mother.

"Me too," said Freda adding dishes to the dish washer.

"Look mummy!" said Jules coming in holding a tower of blocks. He rushed to his mum and then knocked over Renee's backpack. The contents spilt onto the floor.

"Oh, be careful Jules," said his mum looking over at her daughter's things.

"Let me," said Freda coming over to help. She started picking up the things but paused.

"What?" asked Renee's mother. Freda showed her the map and they looked it over before sighing.

It was late at night and all of the younger kids were asleep. Renee and Gregory had been called down stairs and saw the adults gathered around the table.

"Please take a seat," said Fredrick. Renee took a seat at an empty chair and Gregory took the other one right next to her.

"What's going on?" asked Gregory groaning a bit as he was just about to go to bed as he was dressed in his pyjamas.

"We need to discuss something," said Fredrick, all the adults had serious faces.

"Please not 'the talk' we already went over it once three hundred years ago, and it isn't something I need a refresher on," said Gregory.

"No, it isn't that," said Freda, "we need to discuss this." She unfolded the map on the table and the adults looked at the teens while they looked at the map and then each other.

"You let them find it, Miss 'I always have to be prepared'?" asked Gregory turning on Renee.

"It was your stupid plan," said Renee," anyway I'm not apart of it anymore."

"But you clearly helped since this is your map, and they clearly found it in your back pack," said Gregory.

"Silence!" shouted Fredrick and they both fell silent and looked at them, "we want to know what you two have been up to? How did you really injure yourself, Renee?"

She took a deep breath and paused before looking at the table and speaking up, "We went into the cave connecting the cemetery to the McAshton property thinking Rookery was living there and, well, he is. We fought him a bit and I was pushed onto some sharp rocks."

"Not ice on the roads?" asked Renee's mother.

"No," said Renee still with her head down.

"Why would you do something so foolish?" said Fredrick, "the police had things under control, if we meddle even further things can become tricky. I just don't understand what goes through your head sometimes, Gregory."

"Me? Why do you have to automatically assume it was me?" asked Gregory looking up and glaring at his father.

"This seems like another one of your failed plans," he said, "you always have good intentions but you don't think things through."

"How do you know it wasn't Renee? Hmm? And as for my 'failed plans', who was it that called the clan that night? Who was it that allowed us to turn back human? That was me!" shouted Gregory before standing up, his chair falling back and he ran out the door with a slam.

Renee watched him leave and turned to look at the adults.

"Should we follow him?" she asked.

"No, let him vent," said Freda.

"Okay," she said. They fell silent and Renee dared to glanced up at them.

"Do you wish to tell us anything?" asked her father.

"No…just that…he meant well. I guess. I only went with him to keep him safe. I guess I sort of succeed…er…I'm just going to go ahead and go to bed now," said Renee. She got up and left.

Renee had a hard time sleeping and finally gave up trying to go back to sleep in the middle of the night. She got up to go to the bathroom when she saw Gregory was not in his room, he didn't come back. She sighed and went back into her shared room and changed.

Everything was silent as Gregroy sat there having lost track of all time. He heard the crunch of food steps in the snow as the person approached. He looked down and saw Renee standing there. He sighed before reaching and hand down to help her. She climbed up with his help and sat on the tree branch next to him.

She took the coat in her arms and wrapped it around his shoulders, he was still wearing only his pyjamas.

"I'm sorry," she said.

"No, I am. You were just trying to keep me safe," he said sighing.

"But it was my map that got you….us…caught," she said.

"It's fine. You were right, it is time to stop." He said.

"Are you okay? You're dad and everything?" she asked.

"Yes, we've have worse," he said. She nodded.

There was a little pause as there was a slight pink on the horizon as the sun began to rise a bit. Renee had a slight smile on her face and slid her hand into his. He looked at her and pulled her closer, still holding her hand.

"Happy Christmas Eve." She said after awhile.

"Happy Christmas Eve," he said. They sat there till the sun rose a bit more and Gregory looked at her.

"Come on. I have an idea," he said. They made their way off the tree and back to the house.

That morning as the family walked down the stairs they were happily amazed at all the decorations over the house.

"Wow," said Jules in his dad's arm.

"You don't think?" asked Freda looking at her family.

"Yes, they did it. Look." Said Anna pointing to the sofa where Renee and Gregory were asleep leaning on each other.

"Best let them sleep. Must have been up all night doing all this," said Renee's mother as she held onto Gordon making sure he didn't pull on a string of lights within his reach.

Freda walked over and draped a blanket over the two before they all went into the kitchen and started on breakfast.

"Greg….Greg. No sleeping," said Jules, waking Gregory up. He opened his eyes and saw Jules pulling on his sleeve and holding some legos.

"Morning," he grumbled.

"Legos!" shouted Jules pulling Gregory's arm more forcefully.

"Fine, fine," said Gregory getting up. He felt the sofa shift and saw that as he got up, Renee fell back a bit. He smiled and picked her feet up to lay her down fully on the sofa. He covered her with the blanket and moved some hair out of her face before Jules spoke up once more.

"Legos!" he shouted. Gregory nodded and walked with Jules to go play legos.

._

**A/n:** So this is part one of my Christmas chapter, part two will be coming soon. I have started to work on it already.

This past week I was busy everyday, but tomorrow I have the day off. I do plan to spend it at Disneyland for a bit but not all day and I am trying to write and sew a bit.

Thank you for reading and reviews are welcomed.

_Charlotte


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen

The house was a hustle and bustle as lots of food was being prepared and everyone was making sure everything was ready for Christmas eve. dinner. They couldn't all spend Christmas Day together because the Sackvile-Bagg clan was getting together and the Thompson's were flying back to America early the next morning.

The Thompson's soon arrived and everyone looked nice in their holiday best. The women were in dresses of either black, green, or red and the men in button down shirts and festive ties.

Soon everyone was sitting down at dinner and enjoying themselves. No one was worrying about Rookery or anything else that could possibly be plaguing their minds.

Before they could get to the dessert prepared by Renee, Gregory just helped prep things, he wasn't allowed to do any actual cooking, they all gathered around the Sackville-Bagg's Christmas tree to exchange gifts with the Thompson's and to open the gifts the Thompsons were giving. In the morning the rest of the gifts were to be exchanged.

"Rudolph, why don't you hand out the gifts," said Freda to her son who was sitting on the floor next to the tree.

"Okay," he said before turning to the pile of gifts and sorting through them. He handed everyone gifts and once all of the ones for the evening were distributed the unwrapping began.

The sounds of tearing paper and opening boxed could be heard from every direction as each gift was revealed. Shocks and ah's went around before the receiver thanked the giver. And soon enough all of the gifts for the evening were unwrapped.

Many clever gifts were given (whether they were truly needed or just a joke gift) and I would go through each person with what they got from whom but for the sake of time I will only reveal the two protagonists' gifts.

Renee had received from the Thompsons some new shoes, but they were really only new in the sense that she had not owned them before, because these shoes were vintage 1940's style shoes. And when Gregory caught sight of what she had received, he promptly rolled his eyes and Renee noticed and rolled her eyes right back at him as he unwrapped a pair of big headphones and several new CD's (all in the rock genre).

The splendid evening concluded with the dessert of chocolate truffle cheesecake garnished with crushed candy canes. No one was really looking forward to the busy Christmas Day in store for them tomorrow, but they all knew they had to get through it and the best way was with sleep.

With an exchange of 'good byes' and 'thank you's and 'happy Christmas's, the Thompsons headed back home and everyone else clambered up the stairs to got to bed. Jules was excited for Santa to come and forced his father to leave cookies and milk out. He did so before taking Jules upstairs to go to sleep.

Renee was already changed into her pyjamas and was talking to Anna about their gifts, Anna received a new dress, when Gregory came in.

"Renee can I talk to you?" he asked coming into the bedroom.

"Ever heard of knocking?" asked Anna.

"I have. I also have the right not to do it. Renee, my room?" he asked brushing his sister off a bit.

"Fine," said Renee getting up, "if I'm not out in an hour send a search party." Anna giggled and Renee followed Gregory to his room. He sat on his bed and leaned against he headboard as Renee crossed her arms and stood by the door.

"Yes?"

"Come, sit," he said patting the spot on the bed next to him. Renee sat down on the edge of the bed by his legs and looked at him.

"What did you want to talk about?" she asked.

"About us? I know we kind of had a bit of a spat and we sort of fixed it but not really," he said.

Renee sighed before looking up at him with a gentle smile, "there is still an 'us' don't worry. Every relationship has its up's and down's and they usually grow stronger as they overcome them. I think we just overcame our first down."

"Good," said Gregory with a breath of relief, "or else my Christmas gift to you would have been very awkward."

"You didn't get me anything….weird or inappropriate right?"

"You will have to find that out in the morning. Now off to bed or Santa won't come."

Renee shook her head before getting up. She gave Gregory a small peck good night before heading to bed.

The next morning everyone was woken up by non other than Jules. He had gotten out of bed early and promptly started jumping on everyone's beds chanting Santa. Renee had to quickly stop him from jumping on her bed thought because she didn't want him to break the cot.

"Okay, okay, we're awake. And since you are so excited, you get to help me make breakfast," said her father as he groggily came into the girls' room and took Jules from jumping on Anna's bed and carried him downstairs.

"I remember when Rudolph and I use to do that," said Anna rubbing her eye.

"We still can," said Rudolph coming in and getting on her bed and jumping while chanting 'Santa'.

"So grown up, Rudolph," commented Gregory as he now stood in the doorway.

"Hey, it's Christmas," commented Rudolph before he stopped bouncing and sat on the bed next to his sister.

"Just wait till Gordon is old enough then I'll have two of them doing that to me," said Renee smoothing her hair down.

"Been there," said Gregory.

"If you want, you kids can help with breakfast," said Renee's father walking past the room to change out of his pyjamas. Jules was downstairs in the kitchen pre-occupied with some tinsel. The 'kids' groaned before trudging downstairs, not caring they were in their pyjamas still.

Breakfast consisted of scrambled eggs (which was suppose to be omelette) and some fruit, toast, and bacon. It was eaten at a faster than usual pace and soon everyone was once again gather around the Christmas tree. This time Anna was instructed to pass out gifts and once all of the gifts were distributed to their proper owner the sound of ripping paper filled the room once more.

A mountain of wrapping paper was in the centre of the room and piles of gifts were surrounding each person.

"Okay, we have two more gifts that are surprises," said Renee's father once he got the nod from Fredrick.

"Actually all of our gifts were surprises because we didn't know what they are. That is the purpose of a gift," said Renee.

"Yes, thank you Miss smarty pants. For this first one," said her father continuing on, "I would like my wife to open it."

"Oh," said Renee's mother who then handed Gordon to Renee and took and tube shaped gift. Everyone watched her open it and she pulled a sheet of paper out of the tube and looked at it.

"What is it?" asked Renee leaning forward to look at it.

"They're blue prints for a house," said Renee's mother confused. Everyone looked at Renee's father for an explanation. He smiled a big smile at them.

"Not just any house. Our new house," he explained.

"What?" asked Renee.

"These are the blue prints made up by an architect the town hired. My job and that house relate to the town so when it was burned that was town property and it was their responsibility to replace it for future cemetery guardians. They still liked the job I was doing so I still get to keep my job and once they've finished this house, we will get to move in. We should be in it around mid-January. Construction begins after New Years," he explained further.

"Wow," said Rudolph.

"This is incredible," said Renee's mother looking back down at the blue prints, "and they've paid for it all?"

"Yep."

"This looks amazing," said Renee looking at the blue prints.

"We are all happy for you," said Freda looking up from the blue prints.

"Okay so what is the second surprise?" asked Gregory thinking it related to the new cemetery house. Renee passed Gordon back to her mother while Fredrick grabbed something from inside the tree.

"Yes, this is something us adults talked about for quite sometime and we decided that with the addition of your vampire years, Gregory, and the responsibility of Renee, we feel you deserve this," said Fredrick who passed a small box to Gregory. Renee moved and stood next to him and watched as he opened the box and found inside a key with a little bat keychain.

"It's a key," said Gregory confused and looking up.

"What does the key go to?" asked Renee looking up at the parents as well.

"Why don't you find out. It is outside," said Freda. Renee and Gregory looked at each other before they both went outside, the rest of the party following after them. There in the courtyard was a navy blue with a tan leather seat Vespa.

"A scooter?" asked Gregory, "You can't expect me to be seen on that do you?"

"Gregory," scolded his mother.

"We thought, even after all you've been through, that you'd like something a bit faster and more comfortable," said Renee's father.

"But it's a scooter," said Gregory.

"Hush, what does Renee think?" asked Freda. Everyone turned to her she was staring at the Vespa with wide eyes and slowly a smile crept up onto her face. She walked over to the scooter and put a hand on the seat before looking up and everyone.

"I love it," she said.

"There, she can ride it then," said Rudolph.

"Can I test it out?" she asked.

"Of course, Gregory," said Fredrick. Gregory groaned and threw the keys to her. She sat down and put on one of the two black helmets and started it up. She was a little shaky at first but got use to it and did a circle around the little town square before stopping back in front of everyone with an even bigger smile on her face.

"I love it," she said taking the helmet off.

"You already said that," said Anna smiling as well.

"Gregory, are you sure you don't want to try it?" asked Renee.

"Why couldn't you have gotten use a motorcycle or something," he complained.

"Because this is safer, and you just learned how to drive, you aren't at motorcycle level yet," said Fredrick.

"Fine," grumbled Gregory and he grabbed a helmet, Renee put hers back on, and he sat down in front of her. He rode a few times around the square before coming back and stopping.

"So?" asked everyone in anticipation.

"So much better then that old bike," he said now with a smile on his face.

.-

**A/n:** Part two of my Christmas part, and the last part is part three which will come next. This story will be ending soon and I will try to get the rest of it out as soon as I can.

Thank you for reading and reviews are welcomed.

-Charlotte


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter Nineteen

It was evening later that Christmas Day and Renee was watching A Christmas Story with Jules and her parents were discussing their new house while Gordon was already asleep when they heard the phone ring. It kept ringing, but everyone was too tired and lazy to get it.

"Fine, let me get it!" shouted Renee who then got up and went into the kitchen where her parents were sitting at the kitchen table with the blue prints in front of them. She picked up the phone, happily shutting it up.

"Hello, this is Renee," she said.

"Oh good, Renee have you seen Gregory?" asked Freda a little worried.

"Not since you left to your giant family reunion," she said, "why?"

"We were just about to leave and noticed he wasn't anywhere. I haven't seen him for a few hours, there is just so many people here we usually never see each other until we need to leave but no one has seen him. I thought maybe he had gone home because he was bored or something, you know how he is," she said.

"Well I haven't seen him at all," said Renee trailing off and trying to think of where he would be.

"Do you have any idea where he might be?" she asked. That's when Renee realized where he might be.

"Call the police and meet me at the cemetery, I think Gregory is going after Rookery one more time," she answered.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

"Okay, we'll be right there."

Renee hung up and turned to her parents.

"Gregory has gone after Rookery again. Get in the car, the Sackville-Baggs will be meeting us at the cemetery with the police," she said before rushing upstairs to get a coat and shoes.

They pulled up to the cemetery and saw the police and the Sackville-Baggs already there.

"Where would he be?" asked Fredrick.

"Over here," she said and led them to the tunnel.

"Are you sure Rookery is in there?" asked the police chief.

"There would be nowhere else for him to be where he wouldn't have been spotted," she said. He nodded and one by one they walked into the tunnel. Renee's mother stayed behind with Jules, Anna, Rudolph, and a few officers just in case they saw Gregory or Rookery.

Everything was quiet as they walked through the tunnel. They were going a fast pace to try and catch up with them but stayed as quiet as possible to listen out for any signs of Rookery or Gregory.

They had been walking for quite some time when they heard noises up ahead. It sounded very much like a struggle as they came closer to it. The officers instructed the others to stay back as they quickly ran ahead to where the struggle was.

They heard shouts and an even louder struggle.

"I'm going ahead," said Renee and she ran forward before her father or anyone could grab her. She saw Rookery trying to be detained by a few officers while one had Gregory's arms so that he couldn't attack Rookery anymore. Rookery managed to break free and caught sight of Renee and charged for her now.

"Get out of here!" Shouted Gregory when he saw where Rookery was headed.

Renee was scared at first, but then made sure her feet were planted firmly and glared at Rookery as he got closer.

"Move, miss!" shouted the officer, but Renee ignored them all.

"This has gone on for way too long," said Renee as Rookery was a few steps away. He made a move to tackle her to the ground but before he could she forced the heel of her palm up to his nose and there was a loud crack as she broke his nose. He stumbled backwards as blood poured from his nose and he just looked at her shocked. In his state of shack the officers rushed forward and cuffed him while Renee shook her hand out because that really hurt. Gregory broke from his restraint and rushed over to Renee as the rest of the part met up with them to see what happened.

Renee's mum, Rudolph, and Anna were waiting impatiently to see what was happening in the tunnels. They heard a few noises but not much. They all rushed forward when they saw torchlight come from inside the tunnel as everyone came out.

"What happened?" asked Rudolph as they all saw Rookery's bloody face and him being pushed into the squad car.

"Gregory did you do that?" asked Anna indicating Rookery.

"Actually, Renee did," he said proud of his girlfriend as he helped her out of the tunnels and onto flat land.

"You did?" Rudolph and Anna asked in unison.

"Yeah, but now my hand hurts like hell," she said cradling it.

"If we can have everyone come down to the station we'll officially close this matter with a last bit of questioning," said the chief officer. Everyone once more piled into the cars and for the last time answered all the questions about Rookery and his relationship to them. Rookery was to have an official trial but it was pretty much set that he would be behind bars for quite sometime.

The case was closed and everyone happily returned home. They all looked tired but as they sat around the Christmas tree in the living room, the fire in the fireplace going to warm everybody up having just spent a lot of time in the snow, they couldn't help the smile that crept onto their faces. It was all over.

"You're a bit crazy, you know that Gregory," said Renee's father and everyone chuckled.

"Me? What about your daughter and her palm of steel?" asked Gregory.

"If it was steel it wouldn't have hurt that much. I think it is swelling, that man has a thick skull," she said examining her palm.

"That's probably how he survived that fall off the cliff," said Anna.

"Probably," remarked Renee.

"Oh, I'll go call the Thompsons, it should still be afternoon time in America," said Freda getting up and rushing into the kitchen.

"I'm going to put Jules to sleep then hit the hay myself, good night everyone and a very happy Christmas," said Renee's mother before picking up a sleepy Jules and going upstairs.

"It will be a Christmas we shall never forget," said Fredrick.

"That's for sure," said Gregory.

"I think I'll go to sleep as well, a lot of excitement today," said Renee's father. He said good night and happy Christmas before going upstairs as well.

Freda soon returned saying the Thompsons were excited that Rookery was finally caught before she too went to bed with Fredrick following after her.

The kids then went to watch A Christmas Story but Rudolph and Anna started dozing off halfway through and went to bed leaving Renee and Gregory in the room. Gregory was just watching the movie but Renee was staring at him. He tried to ignore it but after awhile he had to react.

"Okay, what?" he asked turning to look at her.

"You never gave me my Christmas present you said you had for me," she said.

"I don't recall getting one from you either," he said.

"I never said I got you one."

"Then you won't get yours."

"Fine, I have yours I just didn't find time to wrap it, it's still in the bag I bought it in."

"Come on, time for our gift exchange," said Gregory and he turned the television off. They both went up to his room, after Renee ran down the hall to get his gift, and sat down on his bed.

"You first," she said looking at the neatly wrapped box on his lap.

"Nope, you didn't wrap yours so as punishment you have to wait longer for your gift, give me," he said making a grab for the bag.

"Fine, here you go, Happy Christmas," she said and handed him the bag. He smiled before reaching a hand in and pulling out a book. His smile dropped to an expression of shock. He quickly opened the cover and read a faded note on the side.

"Where did you find this?" he asked.

"Used book store down south a bit near where you are originally from," she said softly. Gregory flipped through the book still not believing he was holding it. It was a collection of old poetry and it was a very old and worn out book. The little note on the inside was to Gregory from his father given to him on his 12th birthday.

"I thought I would never see it again after we had to leave once the hunters were on our tail. I cannot believe I am holding this again," he said.

"Happy Christmas," she said smiling, "it was actually coincidence that I found that too. I was looking for an old copy of Peter Pan but I found this instead. I was shocked when I saw it and didn't know for sure if it was the right Gregory and Fredrick but then I took a gamble." Gregory just turned and pulled her into a tight hug.

"Thank you," he said. She hugged him back.

"Now my gift," she said as they pulled away.

"Right, here," he said placing the box on her lap. She carefully opened the box and looked inside.

"A ha!" she said pulling out a classic copy of Peter pan, "thank you!"

"No problem, there is more," he said.

"Right," she said and pulled out a classic copy of Alice's Adventures in Wonderland and Through the Looking Glass, and then last a copy of Pride and Prejudice and Zombies, "I'm guessing I like to read."

"Well these are your favourites, except that last one was just a joke since I know you like Pride and Prejudice."

"Not entirely, I like the first part where Darcy is still an asshole."

"Believe me, I know."

"And that is why you are my boyfriend, because you are just like asshole Darcy."

"Hey!"

"Anyway, you said you got me a gift that would have been awkward if I wasn't your girlfriend."

"Yeah, that's the second part, here," he said and handed her a small box that jewellery comes in. She hesitantly opened it and smiled when she saw a charm on a thin silver chain. The charm was Victorian style but it had a small crest on the inside.

"What is that a crest of?" she asked.

"It's the Sackville-Bagg family crest. My grandma gave it to me saying to give it to my favourite girl," he said.

"Did she phrase it quite like that?" asked Renee as she took the necklace out of the box and unclasped it.

"Not quite," he said with a shrug, "but that's the gist of it. Here let me help." He took the necklace and Renee turned her back to him. He put the necklace on around her neck and made sure it was securely on before putting a hand on her shoulder. Renee turned back around while looking at the necklace before smiling up at Gregory. She threw her arms around his neck and hugged him tight.

"Thank you," she whispered in his ear before he pulled back and kissed her.

"Happy Christmas," he said when they pulled away.

"Now I want you to read me some of those poems," she said getting comfortable on the bed. Gregory sighed before picking his book up and flipping to a page.

"_A ghost, that loved a lady fair,  
>Ever in the starry air…<em>" he began.

.-

**A/n:** Okay I know it took a while but Christmas is now done. Next part will jump forward to Spring time and this story will end in one or two more chapters.

Thank you for reading and reviews are welcomed.

-Charlotte


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter Twenty

No one likes spring cleaning even the ones claiming it needs to be done. But in the case of a family that has lived for over three hundred years, they realized it really was needed.

"We have to go through all of this stuff?" asked Rudolph as they looked at their cellar that was packed. Their clan had been hoarding their possession while they were living in the tunnels and looking for the stone. The clan wasn't looking much and lived in abandon buildings so they were able to keep all their things but over time it added up.

"Yes, we must, it takes up too much room," said Freda with the same look of shock as the rest of her family.

"Would you like help, or should us McAllister's just focus on our stuff?" asked Renee's father glancing at Freda.

Fredrick sighed and turned to him, "you better sort out your things so you're ready to move into your new house, then you can come help us. We could use it."

"Sounds good. Have fun Gregory," said Renee patting Gregory's shoulder before leaving the cellar.

"If it's any consolation, we don't have a lot of things so we'll be done soon," said Renee's mother who was holding a squirming Gordon.

"Of course," said Freda. Renee's parents then left the cellar as well to sort out their belongings.

The town had finished building the house and Renee's parents already got a grand tour of the place while she was at school. They are all excited to move out of the Sackville-Baggs because it was really was quite crowded. It was a decent sized house that the Sackville-Bagg's lived in but with two families of five living inside it, some instances were a little tight.

So today the McAllister's were packing up the things they needed and donating the things they didn't, and the Sackville-bagg's were spring cleaning and going through all their things to hopefully use their cellar for something other than just storage.

Anna was sent upstairs to help the McAllister's pack because there was a lot of heavy lifting going on downstairs, also she didn't like the cellar too much. Currently she was helping Renee sort out her things.

"If there is anything of mine that I am donating that you want, go ahead and take it. I'm not sure your parents will be happy about it since they seem set of getting rid of a lot of things, but I'll stay quiet if you do," said Renee placing some folded clothes into her 'keep' pile.

"Sounds perfect," said Anna smiling, "I'm sure I'll have a lot more room once you leave, and I mean that in the nicest way."

"I know, you can use all of the dresser now, and no more cot in the middle of the room. I'm so happy that I don't have to call that my bed anymore."

"It does look very uncomfortable."

Renee nodded like crazy as she tossed a few things into the donate pile. They were silent for a short while before Anna brought up what she had been wanting to discuss.

"So, how is it going to be not living under the same roof as Gregory?" she asked, while smiling and pulling out some more of Renee's clothes from the dresser.

"Probably better for our relationship because we keep fighting about stupid things," said Renee going through the clothes that Anna was pulling out.

"Oh no, that's just pretty much any relationship that someone has with Gregory. I just meant, aren't you going to be upset that you can't sleep in his bed at random times at night or sneak off together?"

"I still can, there might a few more obstacles, but if there is a will, there's a way," said Renee with a cheeky smile before moving some clothes. They continued to pack with idle conversation here and there until they began to move her stuff into the moving van. Rudolph came up to help at that point but there was no sign of Gregory.

"Well that's all my stuff ready to go. I should think my parents can handle their things so why don't I go help your family, eh?" suggested Renee wiping her hands on her pants, which were covered in dirt and dust.

"Sure," said Anna and she led the way down to the cellar and Renee moved off to an untouched corner of the room where she found some unopened boxes. After coughing a bit from the dust that flew up she folded back the flaps of the box and smiled at what she saw inside. Without a second thought Renee closed the box and wrote a giant 'keep' across the top and picked it up. She had a feeling that they weren't going to want to keep these because they were quite old and worn and god knows they needed a good wash, but she should kept them.

Renee placed the box into their moving van and with a small smile on her face continued back towards the cellar. She was about to go down the stairs when someone grabbed her and pulled her into the kitchen before pushing her up against the cabinets in there.

"Well hello there," she said shifting a bit against the cabinets.

"Must you leave?" Gregory asked staring into her eyes.

"I'll only be down the street, it's not like I'm moving to another country," laughed Renee wrapping her arms around Gregory's neck and pulling him into a hug.

"I know, but still. You'll be leaving me with Rudolph and Anna and you know how annoying they can be," he groaned and placed his forehead on her shoulder.

"Actually they were never annoying to me so I have no clue what you are talking about," she said and he just looked up at her.

"Then how about we trade places. Jules loves me and I'm sure Gordon will too eventually."

"Sure that would work splendidly. Now if you're done moping there is some organizing we have to do," she said. She gave a quick kiss on the lips before manuvering her way from under his arms and back down the cellar.

The rest of the day went by fast and by the end of it the Sackville-bagg's cellar was clear of all old and unneeded stuff and the McAllister's were all packed into the moving van. Both families were now headed to the new cemetery house and after they were to meet up with the Thompsons for dinner in town.

The moving van was already in front of the house by the time the two cars drove up and Renee couldn't believe her eyes. It was a brand new house and a lot bigger than the old one, but it looked like it had been there for years. It looked almost like a quaint little cottage, except for the size. Both families got out of the cars and looked at the house.

Everyone started pointing out their favourite things about it.

"It is very fitting," said Anna smiling.

"And you have room to garden," said Freda.

"They even planted ivy along the walls so overtime it will hopefully cover the house," said Renee's father.

"Can we go inside?" asked Rudolph who was somewhat peaking through the window.

"Sure," said Renee's mother and they headed inside. It was empty but the walls were painted nice and soothing colours through out the living room and kitchen areas. Slowly they made their way upstairs and could tell who got which bedroom.

The nursery was a robin's egg blue colour with clouds painted on the ceiling and it was the smallest bedroom. Jules' room was green walls with a dark blue ceiling and glow in the dark stars were stickered to the top. Even if it wasn't his room, he immediately claimed it as his own once they walked in. Renee's room was a light yellow with a giant window covered in a large bright white curtain with beading along it. And finally the mast bedroom was an off white colour with a brick wall along the main wall. Everyone was taking in the bedrooms when they heard the honk of a truck.

"That must be the furniture truck, let's get started shall we." Said Renee's father.

By the time dinner with the Thompson's was finished everyone was completely exhausted. They had been packing and unpacking and moving large objects around all day and all everyone wanted to do was go home and sleep. Except for Gregory.

"I'm going to go to the McAllister's to help they unpack. I'm not really tired," said Gregory. His parents looked at him strangely.

"Right, 'unpack'," commented Tony to Rudolph. They were still standing outside the restaurant having just said good bye to each other.

"If you are sure," said Freda with a knowing smile.

"Well then," said Renee's father and placed Jules in Gregory's arms, "thanks again. Night."

They all got into the cars and drove to their homes, whether old or new, and most everyone went to sleep, even Jules when to sleep fast in his new room with the stars above him. Renee and Gregory though were still up and unpacking boxes of books and clothes.

"Didn't we just do this for you?" asked Renee as she placed some books on her new bookshelves.

"Yeah, so?" he asked as he placed some of her clothes into the dress and began to take down the box.

"Just saying it's like déjà vu," she said with a shrug glancing over at him to see what he was putting where. He tossed the box on top of the others and went to close the full drawers.

"A little, only then we weren't unpacking stuff that was so girly," he said and holding up one of her bras. Renee just rolled her eyes.

"Put the bra down Gregory," she said as she placed the last of the books on her shelf and moved to take the box down. Gregory put the bra back in the drawer and closed it before opening up the next box.

"Why do you have these?" he asked.

"Have what?" asked Renee dumping her box on the pile and walking over to Gregory and looking in his box. "Oh right," she said, "I didn't want your parents to get rid of them because to be honest I like them. Speaking of which, would you mind…possibly putting it on again?"

"Why?"

"Because I think you look crazy hot in it," she said. He gave her a look before pulling out the clothes and walking out to the bathroom down the hall. Renee opened another box and was putting some clothes in her bottom drawer when she heard someone clear their throat. Glancing up, she smiled at Gregory wearing his vampire clothes once more.

"Everything you remembered?" he asked holding his arms out.

"Yep," she responded looking from his trousers to his yellow and black striped vest, his grey trench coat and the fingerless gloves. She stood up and messed his hair up a bit so it was sticking up slightly and grinning. "So sexy."

"Thanks, they kind of stink though," he said sniffing his coat and making a weird face.

"Don't care," she said while wrapping her arms around his waist, "it helps remind me how we met."

"I bit your father. You kind of guilt tripped me into helping you," he said, reaching up and taking her hair out of its clip.

"Yep, that's how we met, and this is what you wearing during that encounter although I do remember a straight jacket and muzzle being involved as well."

"No."

"What?"

"No. I know how your mind works, no."

"Not even if it could be sexy?"

"Don't care."

"Fine, I think those were tossed anyway."

"Good," he said before shrugging off his jacket and tossing it back into the box, "smells so bad."

"Smells likes something died in it," she said with a smirk before turning back to her box of clothes.

"Not funny," he added before going to another box and opening it up.

There were only a few boxes left by the time the two decided to call it quits. Slowly through the course of unpacking Gregory had unbuttoned his vest and shirt in an attempt to make the scent not so bad. Renee laughed when she saw that.

"You could have just changed," she said.

"But I now know you liked the outfit and this will be the last time you see me in it before it gets washed, which will take lord knows how long."

"Well then thank you," she said pecking his cheek before pulling out her pyjamas and walking down the hallway and into the bathroom to change. When she came back into her room she saw that Gregory was once again fully dressed in his vampire outfit and looking at himself in the mirror.

"I didn't look that bad though, did I?" he asked with a smirk. Renee smiled and walked over to him.

"No, not bad at all," she said tossing her dirty clothes into her hamper before he pulled her into his arms and looked at them together in the mirror.

"We make a weird looking couple," he commented after a while. Renee rolled her eyes.

"Well yeah, when you're dressed like that," she said.

"Fine then," he said and quickly stripped off the coat, vest, and shirt so he was only in the trousers and replaced his arms around Renee and looked in the mirror.

"Hmm," said Renee.

"No we still look weird. I don't care," he said and picked up his discarded clothes off the ground and tossed them into the box. He then stripped off the bottoms, leaving him in only his boxers and Renee turned the light off before climbing into her brand new bed. Gregory climbed in afterwards and pulled her into his arms once more.

"Thanks for that, though, I really like that image in my head," she said softly.

"Anytime," he said then paused, "after they are washed." Renee chuckled. "You know, this is a new bed, in a new house, should we-"

"Stop right there lover boy, we aren't there in our relationship quite yet."

"Fine," he grumbled. She then shift in his arms and reached a hand up to pull his head down towards hers.

"But making out will do quite nicely," she said. He smirked and leaned down into a passionate kiss.

Finally all the families were comfortably settled into their own homes and were ready to go about their normal lives without vampires, their hunters, and other mythical interferances. Things were as they should be, no matter how loud that might be.

"Mum, Tony and Rudolph stole me book!" shouted Anna chasing after them through the cemetery.

"It's not like you don't have each of the poems in it memorized," commented Rudolph while he and Tony ran by before taking off into the woods.

"Rudolph give your sister her book back," said Fredrick.

"Don't run too far Tony!" shouted Bob.

"I think it's time for Gordon's changing," said Dottie handing the baby back to his mother.

"Come here little one, dear, it's your turn," she said giving Gordon to his father and taking Jules from him.

"He goes way too much," muttered father McAllister.

"We'll be back later," shouted Renee as she grabbed her bike helmet and put it on.

"Where are you going?" asked her father when they went past him.

"Just in town," said Gregory putting his helmet on and getting on the scooter. Renee got on behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Don't be gone for too long. I'll be making dinner soon," said Freda. Gregory and Renee seemingly ignored her as he gave her a peck before speeding off down the road and into town.

"Those two," said Anna shaking her head before returning to her quest.

The end.

**A/n:** Sorry it took a while….a really, really, really, long while to get this out. As you may or may not know I had a job since January working at the happiest place on earth and it was quite tiring and I pretty much spent all my extra time there playing in the parks so I didn't really have much energy or time to write or even think about this story.

Sadly I know this next chapter was to be the last one and I am incredibly sorry it took this long to get one more chapter out, but I felt I owed it to my readers to write a decent ending to this story and not write an ending to just finish it. If it counts for anything I did start this chapter then re-write it about four times till I was finally happy.

Also my last day of work was last Wednesday and I moved home this Saturday so I didn't waste too much time I getting things out.

Thank you for reading and all of those who reviewed and held on to this story. I appreciate it, and if you want to leave more reviews, that is appreciated as well. Thank you.

-Charlotte


End file.
